Spyro: Dawn of Destiny
by Keyblade Weilding Dragon
Summary: Spyro finally comes home after long years of quests and adventures, to find his old home a ruin replaced with a futuristic Metropolis. He must find out the secrets of the ancient dragons for history may repeat itself! Please Review this story!
1. Prologue

------------------------------

Prologue: Dawn of the Dimension

-------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago, when worlds were born and peace seemed at an everlasting peak, there was a disturbance. A group of creatures settled in the world, they called themselves _Dragons_. These dragons knew the makings of the universe and of the world around them but refused to share their secrets.

As time passed by, the dragons practiced their telepathic skills and other abilities which they called _Magic_. Different dragons as it appeared could practice different types of magic, which suddenly caused the Dragons to think differently about one another. Eventually over hundreds of years the Dragons broke apart to form two different Clans, Lunarnious and Shadolious. The Lunarnious Dragons had the ability to control the winds of the skys and the tides of the ocean. The Shadolious dragons controlled the more destructive forces of magic such as the fires and magma of the earths core and even the very soil on which they stood.

For a long time there was peace as the two Clans lived their own separate lives, until one day the Shadolious had placed themselves under a knew leader; Megmemeth. Megmemeth was the most powerful and skilled of all the Shadolious dragons, little did the rest of his clan know he had ambitions…evil ambitions.

Soon after Megmemeth was elected king of the Shadolious Clan, he launched an attack on the Lunarnians. The Lunarnians didn't have a chance. There Clan was nearly all slaughtered on spot. The once peace loving Clan was now distorted and confused. The battle was easily won by Megmemeth in his evil ambitions to be king of all the dragons. He captured many Lunarnious dragons and made them his slaves doing the dirty work for his own clan and acting as play toys for his darkest creations.

A group of Lunarnian survivors managed to escape to a nearby hillside where they prayed to their ancestors that there was still hope for their Clan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Hero

-------------------------------

"Hey Spire? You still sleeping?"

Spire woke with a start and looked up to see his friend looming over his nest.

"What are you all excited about Thorn?" Spire grumbled as he began to turn his head back into his mossy nest.

"Come on were going to be late to training!" Thorn exclaimed and Spire sat up instantly with a jolt.

"Me? Late? Never!" Spire yelled and they playfully dashed out of the nesting cave, were younger dragons slept.

They soon came into the small clearing of what they liked to call the Dragon's keep. It wasn't much of a fortress and it didn't provide much protection and cover, but it was enough. Spire was a young dragon who was still undergoing the Ten-Year process dragons called Fire-Picking. The Fire-Picking was much like a training process that all dragons must go through in order to be accepted as full members of their Tribe or Clan in some cases.

"Greetings young dragon, how is that water technique I showed you coming?" asked one of the tribe elders as the two young dragons rushed to the training grounds.

"Not so good Commandant, but don't worry I'll practice it with my mentor when I get the chance!" Spire called to him.

Spire charged horns first into the Training clearing nearly knocking over his own mentor. He skidded to a stop and nearly died of embarrassment when he saw his mentor angrily fluttering around on the ground as if recoiling from an unexpected attack.

"Spire?!?! What was that all about?" his mentor cried out as he pulled himself back onto the ground.

"S-sorry…Mist…I wasn't looking were I was going." Spire muttered and looked down at his paws.

"You have to be more careful if you think you will ever be _Fire-Picked_." Mist growled angrily.

"Your right I'll be more careful next time." Spire muttered.

"All members of the Lunarnious Tribe please come to the base of the cliff! There is something very important I have to tell you." yelled the oldest and wisest elder; Lunar.

The tribe was confused; they weren't usually addressed to a meeting in such an abrupt manner. Spire was in the middle of his noon resting period, and was slightly annoyed that he would have to attend another boring meeting. Something was wrong, the elders had never looked as worried as they were now as the tribe gathered around the cliff face to see what they had to say.

"All Lunarnious dragons, may you be blessed and may you be praised by the gods of our ancestors." Lunar began, as was the custom to begin all meetings.

"It is finally time, the gods sent me a vision that they are ready to choose one of us to lead our Tribe to victory and to glory, someone to finally end this reign of darkness on our land!" he yelled triumphantly.

Dragons all around the clearing muttered and whispered all wondering who would be picked to lead them and what this could mean for there tribe.

"All dragons who think they are worthy will meet me at the Temple tonight at midnight were we will await the our ancestors decision." He concluded with a determined stare at his audience.

"How will we know if we are worthy?" a dragon from somewhere in the crowd called.

"Find it in your heart" The elder exclaimed before calling the meeting to a close.

"Hey Spire! I just got the greatest idea!" Thorn exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

"Why won't you just go to sleep Thorn? It's already past our bedtime." Spire sleepily retorted as he lay down in his nest.

"We should sneak out and see who gets picked at the Temple!" Thorn whispered nearly jumping up and down.

"Are you joking? They would have our wings if they caught us!" Spire snorted.

"Spire you're just scared you big purple wimp!" Thorn teased and clearly, it seemed to have worked.

"Are you kidding? I'm not scared of anything!" Spire glared almost spitting flames in annoyance.

"Then lets go! Come!" Thorn whispered and they quietly snuck out of the nesting cave.

"May the gods of our ancestors look down upon our bravest fighters and our most skilled magicians who have gathered at the temple tonight to await which one of them will become the chosen one." Lunar cried out into the silent night.

The temple was a quiet peaceful place perched on top of a large cliff face overlooking the tribe. It was where the Lunarnious Dragons felt closest to their ancestors and to the gods of all dragons.

Spire and Thorn hid behind a rock nearby the base of the Temple, hidden but close enough to see and hear much of what was going on. There were about ten dragons circled inside the temple looking up at the sky. The Temple was built especially so it had a large hole in the roof so Lunarnious dragons could see the stars. Often, elders claimed they could see the future by the movement of celestial figures, but not many believed them.

"Wow this sure is boring… I expected more drama, like lightning or something but no all I get is a clear blank night sky…maybe we should head back." Thorn whispered with a sigh of disappointment.

"Come on, we made it this far can't we just stay for the end?" Spire quietly commented.

"Fine…but I'm not going to stay one extra second." Thorn exclaimed.

Spire looked up at the sky, like the other Dragons in the temple were doing. He saw thousands of little stars glittering like jewels in the dark expanse of sky. Suddenly one of the stars seemed to grow bigger, and Spire gasped in astonishment as the earth began to tremble and a bolt of lightning struck against the ground. Spire could have avoided it but he was frozen to the spot and the bolt of lightning collided with him. Sheer waves of cold energy ran through him and he blacked out.

Spire awoke half expecting to be in his nice moss covered nest with the peaceful sound of birds chirping in the breeze, but instead there was nothing. An expanse of blank absence of all things he had known existed. Suddenly the memory of sneaking out to the temple and the events that followed came back to him.

"Am I dead?" Spire called out. His mouth spoke the words but no sound was made.

He started running, or he thought he started running and then he thought he stopped. Nothing seemed real in this world except for his own thoughts. He thought he heard a voice, calling to him but it could just be an illusion. He wasn't sure. Spire thought the voice kept getting louder but he thought he couldn't make out the words.

"Spire, the gods of your ancestors speak" a crisp voice called out into the blank expanse. Spire knew the voice was real because he no longer had to think, he just had to listen.

"We have chosen you young dragon" the voice called out.

"What do you mean? You mean to say that I am the chosen one?" Spire gasped as his words formed sounds this time.

"Yes young dragon, for almost a millennia we have searched for a dragon such as yourself, and now we have finally found you. You are the one who is destined to save the world from the Darkness." The voice said.

"Me? Why me? Why not pick one of the other stronger dragons? I am not worthy and I can't take on this responsibility" Spire yelled and time seemed to stop for ages until the voice responded.

"Your powers will come in time young one, do not deny your destiny." The voice responded and Spire was just about to argue with it but suddenly words burned into him like fire.

"The Dragon Chosen by the god of all Dragons, will rise a new Dawn to the power of light. The Dawn of Destiny."


	3. Chapter 2: Toizland

------------------------------

Chapter 2: Toizland

-------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro stamped impatiently around the boat and cautiously checked over the side. The giant landmass was still miles away. Spyro sighed and suddenly someone patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, we should arrive soon." said the man.

Spyro turned around to confront him. The man was fairly short and seemed to be some sort of humanoid. So many different races populated the new Dragon Worlds, he couldn't keep track of them all.

"I just can't wait to see my friends and family, it's been so long." Spyro sighed knowing the man wouldn't understand.

Spyro was sent long ago to a different land far from his home to help other races and learn to use the full extent to his powers. Now 10 long years later he would finally return to his rightful home in the Artisons were he wouldn't have to worry about saving the world and he could kick back and hang with his old friends. If only this boat would go faster! He wished he could just fly there, but he was strongly warned that there were dangers in these waters. It probably was just some shimsham to get him to buy a boat ticket, but he couldn't be sure.

"I understand your feelings." The man said which shocked Spyro. How could he or anyone else understand him?

"I too have been separated from family before. It's not easy…" the man said and let out a deep sigh.

"My name is Spyro, yours?" Spyro asked.

"It's Ned" the man responded. "I'm going to Toizland for some research an ancient dragons."

Spyro looked at the man strangely. "Toizland? Don't you mean the Artisons? That is were we are headed…. _isn't it_?" Spyro exclaimed.

The man stared at Spyro for a little and then laughed.

"The Artisons fell years ago." Ned exclaimed. "A new city was formed were the Artisons used to be, that's called Toizeland."

Spyro sighed and looked away. What other things had he missed in his time gone?

"I assume you are a Dragon by the look of it." Ned said. "Perhaps you can help me with my research…if it isn't any trouble…"

Spyro looked at the man with a different perspective, and then he shrugged.

"I suppose I could, but I mean I might want to see a few of my friends and…" Spyro started to say but Ned put up a hand signaling he should stop talking.

"Don't worry, just call me whenever you have some spare time, I don't mind." Ned laughed and gave Spyro a small paper card.

'Well I'll have to yell awful loud in order for you to hear me calling you" Spyro laughed. Ned gave him a look and explained.

"No, you can call me on a Telephone, it allows you to communicate with people from far away, and all you need to do is dial a number code." Ned explained and pointed to a number on the card. "There is mine."

Spyro stared blanky at the man with confusion and then the Man shook his head.

"Spyro, how old are you?" he asked. Spyro thought of it as an elementary and somewhat stupid question, but he answered anyways.

"I'm only about 15" Spyro answered. "Why?"

"According to my research, Dragons age much slower than most races. So what seems to a human would be 10 years might to a dragon seem like thirty or even fifty years." Ned explained. "In fact, most dragons don't even begin to mature until they are about 50 years old."

Spyro gasped. No wonder why so many things had changed! It hadn't been only 10 years that he was absent; it had been 30 or maybe even more! Struggling to make any sense of the situation he asked;

"Then how do I know any of my friends still live there, or if they are even still _alive_!"

"Well, sorry kid your on your own with that one, I'm just a Dragonologist." Ned said and looked off the side of the boat and smiled.

Spyro followed his gaze and almost jumped with excitement. They had reached the mainland!

Spyro jumped onto the dock as the other passengers slowly piled out of the boat. Spyro grabbed his luggage and waited in a boring security line. When it was finally his turn a furry creature in an important looking suit took out a pad of paper.

"Name?" the creature asked.

"It's Spyro" Spyro answered and the creature stopped for a second and looked at him.

"And how is that spelled sir?" it asked.

Spyro didn't know what was wrong with his name, it wasn't very Foreign and was quite a popular name when he was young. Spyro spelled it out in perfect Dragon Tongue. The creature looked intently at Spyro.

"In English please, or do you want me to send you to the immigration line?" the creature said pointing to an even longer line on another side of the dock. Spyro didn't quite understand what the creature meant but he sure didn't want to wait in line again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to write English, I only know how to speak it." Spyro explained. English was one of the few foreign languages the Dragon Elders had taught him, his home language was Dragon Tongue of course. The Dragon elders never quite got around to teaching him the written language however.

"Alright, I'll just assume its S-P-Y-R-O, passport please?" the creature asked. Spyro remembered to bring his passport that a man had given him sometime during the sea voyage he had made and handed it to the creature. The creature stamped it and handed it back to Spyro, signaling that he should pass through the security gate and into the city.

"Next" the creature called.

Spyro was glad that all that was over and he began to walk into the city. Indeed, it was much different then anything he remembered from his old home. Tall buildings and high-tech looking machines hovered in the sky and around the streets. There was a sign on the other side of the street, it was written in English. Spyro couldn't make out the words but below them was a picture of what looked like some sort of transportation device. There were people waiting near the sign sitting on benches. Spyro assumed that he would have to wait there in order to get on the transportation machine. He padded across the street with his bags and sat down on one of the benches.

Earlier, when Ned and Spyro were exiting the boat Ned gave him a Name and address and told him that he should stay there. Ned said it was a place were people paid to stay, called a Ho-tell. All he had to do was tell the driver of the transportation device the address and the rest would be pretty strait forward. He didn't like this new way of life, it seemed too complicated.

A yellow vehicle pulled up on the side of the road and Spyro walked over to it. He opened the door and sat in one of the back seats.

"Were to sir?" the driver asked, speaking in English.

"9834 Scale Drive." Spyro said reciting the address number of the Ho-tell.

"Its called a Hotel sir, H-O-T-E-L Hotel. I can tell you're not from around here, but trust me you'll like the city; it has a peaceful feel to it." He said and turned something at the front of the machine and it started up.

Once Spyro arrived in the hotel he learned that the machine he had ridden in was called a Car, powered by oil and fossil fuels. Spyro sighed, remembering what the driver had said.

_"You'll like the city; it has a peaceful feel to it."_

Now he knew this wasn't the home he used to know.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invasion

------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Invasion

-------------------------------

Spire opened his eyes to find himself in his den. He slowly padded outside and noticed that the elders were whispering suspiciously and the whole Tribe looked worried. Thorn ran over to him and jumped with joy.

"Thank our ancestors! You're alive!" he said jumping up and down.

"What do you mean?" Spire asked questioningly.

"You got struck by lightning last night but some of the elders helped and now your ok!" he said.

"Did we get in much trouble?" Spire asked.

"No, the elders were to shocked by what had happened." Thorn said.

"Why what happened? I can't remember…." Spire exclaimed.

"Well, you got struck by some lightning bolt, and the elders said something like the gods had betrayed them and they hadn't picked a chosen leader. Now everyone is scared and they think this was a sign that our tribe has finally come to an end!" Thorn shouted with a scared look.

That's when it happened. Spire began to remember his meeting with the god of dragons and how they had chosen him. Spire's eyes widened. _The elders didn't even know that he was picked!_ He had to tell them! Or would they even believe him?

"But it's true!" Spire exclaimed and the old elder turned away.

"I believe that you have a vivid imagination Spire, and that one day you will be a great dragon… but what you are trying to tell me is very unbelievable and disrespectful." Lunar replied.

"I'm telling the truth! The god of the dragons chose me!" Spire exclaimed, he was very frustrated with Lunar for not believing him.

"Leave now! You are upsetting me! The gods have betrayed us; you must learn to accept it."

Spire quietly stepped out of the Elder's den with looking crestfallen. Was it now his responsibility to look after the tribe? Even though nobody believed it was so? He was confused and he went down to a nearby stream for a drink. It was very quite and peaceful and he almost completely forgot about his stressful conversation with Lunar but then he heard a sound. It sounded like a cracking of a twig. His eyes darted around his current surroundings, but nothing seemed suspicious. Probably just a lizard or something, Spire thought to himself and continued drinking from the stream.

He felt something warm against the back of his head and he turned around to see a dragon's head leaned very close to him. Its eyes seemed a gleaming read color and it's scales were of the darkest black. Spire screamed and dashed into the undergrowth. The dragon pursued him with a roar crashing and bashing its huge bulky body through the bracken.

Spire screamed and rushed forward, seeing that the dragon was gaining on him. Spire scraped his paws against the edge of a cliff and halted to a dead stop. He looked over the cliff face his eyes wide. _If only I knew how to fly._ He heard the huge paw steps of the dragon grow closer and a burst of heat erupted from the undergrowth. A tree collapsed and broke into flame. _Fire! _Spire thought rapidly, his heart pounding. He had never seen a dragon breath fire with such ferocity. Then the dragon erupted from the undergrowth and lunged itself at Spire.

He could have ran but he stood frozen to the spot his mind racing. The dragon was merely inches away when Spires instinct took over. He dived out of the way of the on coming dragon into a heap of leaves near the undergrowth were the chase had progressed. He stared over the edge of the cliff and watched the dragon fall to his death. Even if the dragon could fly, there was no way he could have survived the fall. As if the gods were to answer his question he heard a loud thud and a scream. Then all was silent.

Spire soon found himself rushing through the undergrowth looking everywhere and finding nothing. Was he _lost_? Finally after hours of running and struggling he lay down and rest at the base of a tree. He definitely was lost, and he had no idea were he was. He sighed and picked himself up and began his search again. He didn't remember the forest surrounding the camp being so gloomy and distilling. Large yowls of strange creatures could be heard in the distance and disgusting and terrifying insects littered the forest floor.

Finally he heard a voice after countless hours of walking in this strange new part of the forest. He quickly climbed up a tree and spotted two dragons walking through the dense forest. They didn't look very familiar, or even that friendly so he didn't jump down to ask them for help.

"The troops will surround the camp soon, that's when we will come in for the kill." One of the dragons said.

"Alright, let's move." The other said and they crept silently, but quickly out of sight.

Spire's heart stopped, they were _Shadolious dragons_! He had heard many stories about the Shadolious dragons, they were said to be merciless and heartless killers who would kill a baby dragon just for sport. Even worse so, the Shadolious dragons had finally found their camp _and were coming in for the kill_! He had to warn the others!

Spire jumped down from his perch in the tree and dashed through the undergrowth in the direction he thought the Lunarnious camp was. He ran until his small legs could no longer support his weight and he stopped in a clearing. He was now out of the strange forest he was in before. Now, familiar scents surrounded him and he almost yipped with glee as he saw the stream were he had been earlier today.

He surged with new energy and hope. _He had made it in time! Now he just had to warn the others! _He was just on his way to the clearing when he saw his paws lift of the ground and his body suspend in the air. He looked up to see a dragon who had picked him up by his tail. The dragon's face formed into an evil looking grin and his eyes flared red.

"Well what do we have here?" the dragon laughed coldly.


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Reunion

------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Last Reunion

-------------------------------

Spyro lay down on a strange fluffy cloth-like place were people at hotels slept. He knew it was called a bed, someone at the hotel who had carried his luggage up had said it was. He lay down on the _bed _thinking of all that had happened that day. Eventually his thoughts slowed and he fell asleep.

He awoke at the sound of a very annoying bird call coming from the right side of the bed. He tried to bat the bird away but instead he hit some machine with red symbols and the call stopped. Even More insanity!

He opened a large book he had found in the desk, because he was somewhat bored and wanted to teach himself how to read. For a long time he stared at the symbols on the page and he just couldn't make any sense out of them. He flipped through the pages until he found something he could partly understand. He tried to sound out the word.

"Jee-su…..Jesus…..Krist……" he sounded out and made a face.

"Jesus Christ? I wonder what that is…" he muttered and put the book down. His mission today was to explore the city more and try to find his friends.

Spyro walked down the edge of the road as cars whizzed by him. He tried to take in all his surroundings but there were so many colors and scents he could hardly make out much of what was going on in the city. Had the whole place gone mad? He continued down the street until he saw a small den-like building with good smells coming from it. He assumed it was a place to eat, and he had to admit he was already getting hungry. He had been walking for most of the morning already and it was now about noon.

Spyro entered the strange den to see a bunch of colorful tables and chairs and tired looking employees rushing to get food to them. He was about to venture further when a creature called him from a desk somewhere in front of the den.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a Lunch reservation?" The creature asked.

The creature was a rather short reptilian lizard type creature, with a name tag. He was getting the basics of English and he could barely make out the name on the tag. Luckily it wasn't very complicated. _Joe._

"Is one required? Or may I seat myself to one of the tables?" Spyro asked in a formal matter.

Joe gave him a look then said. "Whatever dude, were not full anyways grab yourself a seat." Joe said and pointed to the arrow of tables.

Spyro was confused by Joe's strange dialect of the English language but he quietly sat himself down at an empty table not saying anything about it. A man in a dark brown coat and a hood walked into the den and greeted the man at the desk. For some odd reason he looked familiar, but he was sure he had never met or seen the man before.

"Hey Joe! How's business?" the man said.

_That's weird_…_his voice sounds familiar too_. Spyro thought to himself.

"Eh, not to bad… you?" Joe replied.

"Not too shabby!" the man said

"Did you get a load of the new guy? Word in the street is he's some crazy immigrant from some foreign place." Joe said nodding his head to were Spyro was sitting. The man looked over at the table and seemed stunned. He almost completely froze as his gaze locked eyes with Spyro and he stood there for a good 30 seconds before bursting into waves of emotion. The man ran over to Spyros table.

"_Spyro_?!?! Is that really _you_? It's been too long man! I'm really, _really _glad to see you again!" the man said excitedly. Spyro gave him a look and the man took off his hood.

"Come on Spyro! Remember me?" underneath the hood was a furry face and a pair of feline eyes. Spyro almost burst into tears of glee as he recognized his old friend.

"_Hunter!_ It's been far too long!" Spyro said and almost completely tackled his friend to the floor.

"Yeah, too long is right. It's good too see you Spyro." Hunter said with a warm expression.

Joe looked strangely at the two of them and his gaze fell on Hunter for an explanation.

"An old friend." Is all Hunter managed to say and Joe just nodded knowing that he should probably mind his own business.

Hunter and Spyro talked for a very long time, about the olds and the news. Spyro asked him many questions about the city and about Hunters life and he delightfully answered. Hunter was now 53 years old and was married to Bianca. He had two kids, and they were happy and healthy. Hunter told Spyro so much about the city and the new ways of life that Spyro could hardly contain his own excitement. Hunter paid for lunch with something called a check and then they left what he now knew was called a restaurant.

Hunter led Spyro over to a place were a bunch of cars were parked and found his car. He unlocked it and Spyro jumped into the backseat.

"Hey Hunter, where are the others?" Spyro asked.

"Others? What do you mean?" Hunter asked as he started up the car.

"Like my dad, my family and all our old buddies." Spyro said.

"Well I believe your dad rented a nice condo to retire, Sgt. Byrd and Shelia are also together and they have two kids I believe." Hunter stated driving the car slowly onto the road and to their destination.

"Can we see them too?" Spyro asked.

"All in good time my friend." Hunter replied and stopped the car.

"Hunter! Your back! How was your day?" a voice called from inside the house.

"It was fine. Now quickly come on out! There is something I want to show you! The kids too!" Hunter called.

Suddenly three figures appeared from the house and one of them quickly rushed over.

"Why if it isn't Spyro! I'm so glad I can see you again…" She shook Spyros hand awkwardly.

"Bianca? It's nice to see you too!" Spyro said with excitement.

"Who is he?" a high pitched voice said.

"dunno" said another.

Spyro turned his head to notice two small figures to the left. They were somewhat feline but had long ears like a rabbit.

"Are these yours?" Spyro inquired.

"Yes" Bianca said and stroked the small figure once and it purred.

"This ones name is Midnight." She continued and pointed to an all black feline. "And this ones name is Midday" she said pointing to a feline of a lighter gray color. Then she looked at Spyro. "You will stay for dinner, won't you?" Bianca asked.

"Of course" Spyro said and they all walked back inside.

Earlier that day, Spyro had checked out of his hotel and he now he lay in a comfortable bed that Hunter and Bianca had provided. He lay eyes wide open staring at a crack in the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, maybe he should walk around then he would be able to sleep afterwards. Spyro jumped out of bed and quietly crept out of the house not wanting to disturb his friends rest.

He walked down the drive way and into a nearby grassy area. He continued walking until something peculiar caught his eye. It was a puddle of water, but not just any puddle, this one seemed different. He walked over to it and looked in. He gasped in astonishment when he realized he couldn't see a reflection. Instead of a reflection of himself there was a dark looming shape in the water copying his every move. The figure stopped acting like a reflection suddenly and just stood still.

"_What are you?_" Spyro whispered with a look of horror.

"I am you…I am what you will become…" a voice sounded from the pool.

The pool of water suddenly turned into a blackish sludge and Spyro drew back because of it's foul stench. Spyro gazed in utter terror at the sludge seeing it slowly transform into the reflection figure he had seen before.

The creature rammed a powerful paw into the side of Spyros head and he fell violently to the ground. Spyro was exposed for a few seconds while he tried to get up and his opponent didn't waste the opportunity. A jet of shadowy sludge erupted out of its mouth and sprayed Spyro. It burned almost as hot as fire and Spyro groaned in pain.

Spyro was now mad with rage and he let loose a fiery explosion from his mouth. The fire enveloped the opponent and it fell backward. It put out the fire with it's own shadowy sludge and then charged in for another assault. This time Spyro was ready and he quickly rolled out of the way causing the shadowy foe to collide with a brick wall with such a force that the wall itself gave way.

Spyro jumped into the building in attempt to pursue the creature until he realized he had walked into a trap. A wall of sludge fell down on him from above and a paw as hard as rock slammed him down into the floor.

"Pathetic…I expected more from the chosen dragon" the creature chuckled.

"Prepare to die." It said and rose up a sharp and deadly claw.

Spyro closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened. He opened them to see that the creature had froze in mid-swipe. He walked up to it and attacked it but nothing happened his paw went through the creature almost like he was intangible.

"Spyro, your lucky I was here to save you. Now come! Hurry! The spell won't last long!" a voice called from the end of a hallway in the building. He looked in the direction of the voice to see a tall lean dragon with some sort of complex machine around his neck.

"Didn't you hear me? Come! Hurry!" it repeated and jumped out of the building through the hole the creature had made. Spyro quickly followed with a confused look.

"What is going on? What was that _thing_? And most importantly, _who are you_?" Spyro asked once they had found a safe building to hide.

"I don't have time to answer all your questions." The dragon said while dialing some sort of complex code into the machine it had been carrying.

"But I can tell you something. My name is Oldan, I'm a friend, and there is nothing to fear from me. Just do what I say and you'll be safe." Oldan said and continued what he had been doing before.

Spyro sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get much information out of him…_yet_. He peered over the dragons shoulder to see what he was typing in the machine. Most of the code was complicated and read much like this:

Tec702;"axel"[time rate; overflow; -8

He turned away knowing it was useless and wouldn't tell him anything.

"What is that machine?" Spyro asked curiously. Oldan actually turned and replied this time.

"It's a Time Overflow Axel, one of my latest inventions. It's still in the beta stage however so most commands must be done in code." Oldan stated.

"What exactly does it do?" Spyro asked.

"It temporarily stops the flow of time." Oldan said and swung the machine over his neck again.

"Now follow me. It's time you met the others."


	6. Chapter 5: Midnight

------------------------------

Chapter 5- Midnight

-------------------------------

Spire's heart stopped with fear as the dragon's grip tightened. This was the end. No, he couldn't let it end this way…he couldn't! He had to help his tribe! He had to do something! Think!

Then all of the sudden he felt waves of cold energy go through him and felt new strength rush into his veins and blood. The dragon that held him tight quickly let go and stumbled to the ground, no longer moving.

Spire didn't know what happened; in fact he didn't know anything anymore. All he knew was power…cold sheer power. He suddenly was filled with rage and anger towards the dragon and let out a furious explosion of fire in its direction. The fire enveloped the clearing and the dragon was forced sprang backwards into the brush.

Without much of a thought he ran into the clearing were the Lunarnious camp was to find that he was too late it was already under attack! Dark-like dragons were everywhere fighting his friends and family to the death. He couldn't just let them win! Suddenly the power that had lifted his strength before now consumed him and he completely lost control. He let out a surprisingly loud roar of rage and lunged into battle.

Within seconds he was unleashing power he never knew he had. A Lunarnious dragon nearby was pinned against a wall by a Shadolious one. He rushed to the rescue and slammed the dark dragon away with a burst flames. He recognized the dragon he had saved was one of the elders and the elder looked at him with horror.

"Spire? Is that you?" he asked.

But Spire didn't listen. He couldn't even understand the dragon. The only thoughts he could process were those of rage and power. He saw the Shadolious dragon he had knocked over get up again. He jumped up into the air and spiraled down into a full on collision with the dragon until he had it pinned against the ground. The dragon flung Spire off and ran back into the forest limping in pain.

He looked in all directions and saw that the Lunarnious dragons were slowly forcing the attackers out of the camp and back into the forest, they were winning! Then he saw it. A huge black dragon stepped into the clearing and all the other Shadolious dragons bowed. _"Could it be?"_ Spire thought rapidly. _"Their king?"_

"Lunar, I know you're here. Show yourself!" the dragon roared. It's voice was low and dark. How many had been killed by it's orders?

The light blue elder walked slowly into the clearing, looking very weak and hurt from the battle.

"So we meet." Lunar said after a long pause.

The dark dragon ignored the pitiful greeting and continued.

"I will give you and your people two choices." It said. "Stay here and perish, or leave."

"Leave?" Lunar snarled. "To were?"

"The Outer Realms" it said.

The Lunarnious dragons gasped and looked at the evil leader with scared and astonished eyes. The Outer Realms were dangerous for a dragon, let alone a whole tribe of them. Strange and dangerous creatures thrived in the wasteland, making it almost impossible to settle in.

"You have until sundown tomorrow to state your decision; we will be waiting on the east gate of our territory." It concluded and walked out of the clearing. All of the dark dragons began to follow it out.

Spire was exhausted and would have almost fallen asleep during the evil king's declaration, if it weren't for what had caught his eye. Within the dark huge crowd of bulking black scaly bodies was one that seemed to not reek of evil. It was a young female dragon with smooth black scales crystal blue eyes and a brilliant jewel was placed on here forehead. By the looks of it she was about his age and probably still in training. Why was she here? Well he was glad she had come. He had fallen in love with her.

He just had to talk to her somehow! But how? What if she just ignored him and walked away? Or even worse, what if she took him for the enemy and just ran away? He had to take his chances or this would never work out he walked over to her casually and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Hey" Spire said as the lean dragon passed by.

"Hi" she said awkwardly and continued walking.

"I like that…erm…jewel on your head…" Spire said desperately thinking of something else to say. The dragon stopped and gave him a look.

"Really I do, it goes along so well with your eyes." He said.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" the female dragon asked. Spire blushed and looked at his feet.

"Umm…well…uhh…I wouldn't say that…just saying hello……is all…" Spire said feeling very embarrassed.

"My dad would kill me if he caught me saying this to a Lunarnious dragon, but I do think you're kinda cute." She giggled.

"My name is Spire." Is all he could manage to say.

"I'm Storm, nice to meet you." She said and managed a smile.

"Well I really should be going, bye." She said and walked off.

"Bye…" Spire said and sighed.

The sun slowly rose; it had been a hard night. Spire got up and walked to the clearing. He was going to go straight to training but was interrupted by one of the elders. "Spire, can I talk to you about something?" the elder called. It was Commandant, the one elder Spire had ever seen friendship and sympathy in.

"Yes of course, but can it be quick? I don't want to be late to training." Spire replied.

"I think you might have to skip training today Spire, there is something very important I need to talk to you about…" Commandant said.

Spyro looked at the elder and he nodded his head knowing it must be serious.

Once they were inside Commandant's den he sat down and lit a torch

"Spire, have you noticed something…strange recently?" Commandant asked.

"Well…yes I think I know what this is about now." Spire exclaimed.

"I was chosen to be the leader of the Lunarnian tribe by our ancestors but nobody believes me!" Spire pouted.

"I believe you Spire." Commandant replied.

"Thank our ancestors! Can you explain to the other elders for me? They aren't listening to me!" Spire exclaimed and Commandant shook his head.

"I'm sorry Spire, that I can not allow. There will be a time when they will know but now it is best kept a secret." Commandant said and walked over to the end of the cave.

Commandant set his paw onto the stone wall and suddenly the wall lit with a bluish light. The wall wasn't a wall it was a door! The wall slid inward revealing a long dark passage beyond.

"You must learn to use the power of your ancestors or we will all be doomed to the darkness." Commandant said and turned to Spire.

"Follow me." He continued and they began to walk down the dark passageway.

It seemed the further they went the darker the path got until they came to a part were it was completely pitch black.

"I can't see!" Spire exclaimed and began to panic.

Commandant laughed and stomped one of his paws against the ground. The room instantly lit up with a bluish glow of millions of crystals. Spire now realized they weren't in a small dingy passageway at all! They were in a huge underground crystal-like temple!

"Do the others know about this?" Spire asked intently.

"Some, but most have forgotten." Commandant said and walked up a crystal staircase to what looked like an ancient alter. "Come on" he continued.

Spire followed him up the stairs and into a large room made purely of crystal.

"This was once the most holy place in the Dragon Realms" Commandant exclaimed.

"It was whet held the Orb of Prosperity. As long as the orb shined the dragons of the realm knew that peace flourished." He continued and then walked to the end of the room to what looked like a shattered dragon egg.

"Is that it? Is that the orb?" Spire gasped looking down at the shattered marble.

"Unfortunately…" Commandant said. "The legends said that when darkness fell over the land and our tribe was doomed for despair, the holy Orb would shatter and the temple of crystal would be locked away for all time…" Commandant said and ran his paw over the shattered pieces of what once might have been a spherical monument.

"Half of that legend came true, the orb has shattered but the temple remains." Commandant exclaimed.

"Does that mean there is hope?" Spire asked and Commandant nodded.

"There is hope yet young dragon; you." The old dragon said.

"The Orb is like a heart, you can break its shell, but you can never pierce its soul."

"Just get to the point, what's my place in all this?" Spire shouted.

"You are the god's chosen dragon. It is your destiny to defeat the darkness and right the wrongs of the past." Commandant replied not looking phased by Spire's rude outburst.

"But how? How am I supposed to do all that? I don't know how to use my powers! Damn it! I don't even know myself!" Spire shouted and breathed a well of fire.

Commandant quickly jumped out of the way of the flame. The flames scorched the remaining pieces of the Orb and Spire gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…" he began to say but Commandant interrupted.

"It's fine Spire…it is time we stop living in the past and focus on the future." He said and closed his eyes. A Pedestal formed where the burnt pieces had once laid and Commandant opened his eyes again.

"Spire, concentrate on the fear you have felt within your life. Feel it and dread it for a few seconds." Commandant said and Spire closed his eyes and concentrated.

Spire opened his eyes noticing that he was face to face with the evil king of the Shadoulious dragons Megmemeth. He gasped and began to run but he couldn't his feet were stuck in a blackish sludge. Megmemeth laughed coldly and watched as Spire slowly died away.

Spire screamed and noticed that he had only been dreaming and he was still in the Crystal Temple with Commandant. He was dripping with sweat and he felt sick. He looked at Commandant for guidance.

"That was your first test Spire." Commandant stated.

"Face your fears Spire or they will never disappear" he continued.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Spire shrieked.

"Do not be afraid young dragon, for this is a time to face your fears and look to the light." Commandant said and pointed to the newly formed pedestal.

Spire gasped as he noticed that a small part of the Orb of Prosperity had reformed.

"With each test you pass brings you closer to your goal Spire. If you want to fulfill your destiny and save the world, just follow my instruction and I will help you." Commandant said.

"Your training begins now."

"Well have you made your decision?" Megmemeth shouted at the old elder; Lunar.

It was midnight and the large group of dragons had gathered at the east gate of the territory.

"We fight! Not matter what the cost!" Lunar shouted and the Lunarnian dragons yelled and roared with triumph.

"Very well…" Megmemeth said and swiftly sent a claw through the air and into the old elders heart. Lunar staggered and fell to the ground, dead.

"We Fight!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Awakening

------------------------------

Chapter 6- The Awakening

-------------------------------

It seemed like hours until Spyro and Oldan arrived at there destination, but when they finally did time seemed to fly by quickly. Spyro followed Oldan into a shrew looking building that was old and broken, as if it hadn't been used for many years.

Spyro was surprised by how large the building actually was on the inside. It had one long corridor and what once was a polished marble floor.

"Welcome Oldan" a voice sounded from a door on the left side of the corridor. Soon enough a dragon walked out of the door strangely hunched over, it was probably a birth deformity.

"Welcome Spyro" the dragon called.

_"How does he know my name?" _Spyro thought to himself.

"My name is Eldon." the dragon said.

"Were are Lung Wei and Frogon?" Oldan asked.

"In the Dragon's Den, we were waiting for you two." Eldon said and then nodded his head to the door from which he had exited.

"Well come now, we must not make waste of our time!" he exclaimed and Spyro and Oldan followed him through the door.

Through the door was a long winding staircase that was very wide, probably so large creatures like the dragons could fit through. At the end of the staircase was a large cavern with a small fireplace that had been hastily built into the side. It was lit, revealing a table with two dragons around it.

"Ah Oldan! Eldon! We were just starting the meeting please join us." A blue-black dragon said from the table.

"Lung Wei! Please let the guest introduce himself!" called a red dragon from the table, which was probably Lung Wei. He seemed to be talking awkwardly in third person, as if he didn't know much English. If this dragon was Lung-Wei the blue-black must be Frogon.

The dragons gathered around the table which apparently was too high for Spyro. They got a stool for him to sit on so he would be at the right height.

"The court of Elders commences." Eldon said signifying the meeting to a start. Since he had called the meeting, this must mean he was their leader.

"Let the guest introduce himself." Forgon said.

"I'm Spyro, I don't exactly know what is going on or why I'm here. I was hoping you could shed some light on that…" Spyro stated.

"Lung Wei! All will be explained, Eldon? Should you want to proceed?" Lung Wei implied.

"Very well" Eldon said and sighed.

"Spyro, you are not like other dragons. You are descended from the great chosen one, the one who fought the darkness and kept it away for millions of years." Eldon said and Spyro didn't reply he just stared with astonishment.

"According the ancient prophecies, history will repeat itself and the darkness will rise again. The only hope we have is finding a hero, one who was descended from he, the great one. He will awaken the ancient power and kill the darkness off forever more." Eldon said.

"But how? How do you know I'm a descendant?" Spyro asked intently.

"The orb… it glows when he is close. The presence of the ancient spirit lingers within you Spyro, it is time we awaken it." Eldon continued.

Eldon reached under the table and took out an orb. The orb shined brightly when he placed it near Spyro. Spyro felt a sudden jolt of power causing him to withdraw in agony. The elders looked at one another and nodded. Eldon picked up the orb and Oldan held Spyro in place. Spyro struggled to free himself from the dragons grasp but it was no use. The orb touched Spyro and a sheer wave of cold energy swept over him. He blacked out.

Spyro opened his eyes to find that he was in the middle of a strange desert wasteland, was he dreaming? The wasteland felt real but something about it wasn't right. All he remembered was that he had been with the elders the last time he was awake, and something had happened but he couldn't quite remember what. He decided that he should explore and find out were he was. He hopped onto his feet and began to scamper across the hard parched earth.

For a long time he ran but all he could see was more desolate desert. He had been running for some time now and was about to give up until he saw a figure in the distance. It looked like it was moving but he couldn't be too sure, the heat tended to play tricks on his eyes. He cautiously walked over to the figure. As he got closer he noticed that it had been moving and now had collapsed onto the ground. It was a dragon! Yes, scrawny and somewhat tired, but it was still a dragon!

"Hello?" Spyro said in dragon tongue and the dragon struggled to get up. Spyro stepped over and helped the dragon.

"Spyro…it is good to see you. You give me hope…" the dragon rasped.

"What do you mean? Is there any way I can help you?" Spyro asked.

"There is not much time…I have sent you here to give you a message…find me in the Youtari Desert…our kind…and the fate of all the worlds depend on it."

"Who are you?" Spyro asked not stating his confusion about the scrawny dragon's previous statement.

"You may know me as Kastus…now go…there is much for you to do before we can meet." He said and Spyro blacked out.

Spyro opened his eyes to find himself touching an Orb surrounded by dragon elders. Suddenly he felt power rush into him and he began to loose control of his actions. His entire body began to give off a strange glow and he began to rush furiously through the air destroying the furniture in the room.

"Just as I suspected!" yelled Eldon. "The spirit has been awakened! Now its rage has filled Spyro!"

"That's just great! What do we do now?" Frogon called as he dodged Spyro for about the third time. Spyro then proceeded to crash into an armchair and turn it to a pile of ash.

"The only thing we can do…wait until his spirit rage wears off which should be only in a matter of minutes." Eldon said and Spyro crashed through the roof and out into the night sky.

"LUNG WEI!!! Let's make sure he doesn't hurt himself, or anyone else in the mean time!" Lung Wei exclaimed.

"Your right Lung Wei, well I didn't want to have to resort to this…but its time." Eldon said and all four elders began to glow with a bluish aura. They then proceeded in crashing through the roof after Spyro.

They chased Spyro through the air going at very high speeds. Spyro looked back at them and breathed a giant fireball in there direction. They struggled for a moment in the air but dived out of the way just in time. Spyro began to loose his glow and began to fall into the ocean below Oldan dived and caught Spyro. They were all definitely shaken but nobody was hurt and there trek back to the building.

Spyro woke up feeling so tired, as if he had been on the verge of death. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He was in what looked like a nice cozy old fashioned dragon den with grass set on the ground. _Just like home._ He thought and heard footsteps approaching from the cave entrance. It was Oldan. Oldan walked over to Spyro and set a bag down near him.

"I brought you breakfast." He said nudging the bag in Spyro's direction.

"Thanks but I'm not very hungry." Spyro said.

"Please, eat it will make you feel better." Oldan insisted and opened the bag proceeding to pour out its contents. Fresh berries and a canteen filled with water. Spyro slowly ate the berries and then looked up to see Oldan was still crouched by him.

"What happened when I touched the Orb?" Spyro asked and looked at him.

"You unlocked the Spirit of your ancestor. Now the power of our ancestors runs in your veins." Oldan said. "You will learn to fully utilize your new powers in time, for now just rest…"

Spyro yawned and was about to go back to sleep when he remembered a question that had been troubling him.

"What was that thing that attacked me?" Spyro asked.

Oldan's expression went from peaceful to concern worry and dread.

"Well…if you must know." Oldan replied.

"It has many names, but it's most feared and well known is…" Oldan stopped for a moment and took a deep breath as if it took energy to say the horrid creature's name.

"Darkvoid" Oldan said and as if some odd coincidence Spyro heard low rumbling thunder from outside the building.

"It is known for its trickery and evil throughout the worlds, but it's true purpose remains a mystery." The elder continued.

"Now get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us." He said and left the den.

Spyro tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes visions of the desert and the old dragon came to him.

"…_find me in the Youtari Desert…our kind…and the fate of all the worlds depend on it."_

A dark figure zoomed through the sky, it had the shape of a small dragon but somehow wasn't like one at all. The creature zoomed down to a group of caves were he would deliver his message. As he approached the entrance to one of the caves he was greeted with a snort.

"What takes you long Void of Darkness?" a dark voice called from the shadows of the cave. The creature bowed before its master and began to speak.

"I am sorry for the delay my lord, I was confronted with something rather unique in the field that I wanted to share with you." The creature said.

"Well? What is it!" the voice called.

"It's the Spirit my lord, it has been awakened." The creature exclaimed.

The other creature slammed a shadowy fist into the ground.

"I thought the disciples killed all the descendants!" it yelled with fury.

"Well there is no point in taking it out on me is there? I'm just a simple messenger!" the creature pleaded. The other creature grunted and began to speak.

"I will not hurt you, in fact I'm appointing you to watch over the young descendant, and kill him when the time is right." It said and the messenger bowed.

"I won't let you down my lord." It said and flew off.

"My Disciples! Assemble!" the lord called and seven dark cloaked figures appeared in front of it.

"We need to take matters into our own hands. The spirit of light has been awakened, and according to the prophecies history is bound to repeat itself, unless we take action before it does!" the lord explained.

"I need all of you to find more information about this threat, and if needed kill all who oppose you." It continued and the dark figures slowly nodded and faded away.

"It is time…" the lord laughed and became one with the darkness once more.


	8. Chapter 7: Standing Stones

------------------------------

Chapter 7- Standing Stones

-------------------------------

The next day Spire explained to his mentor; Mist, that he had had been sick the day before but now he was fit enough for training. Commandant backed him up and Mist accepted the excuse, for now anyways. Commandant and Spire had planned to train every night in secret.

The whole camp was deep with sadness worry and dread, and he knew why. Just as the meeting drew to a close, Megmemeth; the evil dragon king, killed Lunar. The whole tribe knew they were doomed and they should have run away when they had the chance. Spire wished he could tell them there was still hope, but Commandant strongly warned him against telling the tribe anything.

Now, Spire was just walking through camp enjoying the scents and sights. He saw Thorn slowly walking through the training area looking bored. Spire slowly crept up behind him and tackled him Thorn threw him off and laughed.

"Nice one, but I heard you coming." Thorn laughed and turned to meet him.

"Why don't you practice a few moves on me? I'm fine with it." Thorn continued and pretended he was lifting weights.

"Ok!" Spire yipped and charged at Thorn.

He tried to tackle him to the ground like last time except Thorn rolled out of the way. Spire then proceeded to crash into a bramble bush.

"Come on Spire! I thought you could do better!" Thorn laughed.

Spire was the slightest bit annoyed with his friend for boasting and jumped out of the bush and tried to bombard him. Instead of landing on top of Thorn he landed in front of him. Thorn laughed but was cut off abruptly as the ground began to shake. A slab of earth erupted from the ground and hurtled towards Thorn. He screamed and quickly jumped out of the way. The boulder crashed loudly into the ground.

"What was that!" Thorn yelled as he began to walk over to Spire.

"Did I do that?" Spire asked.

"Yeah, and you almost killed me!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Oh…umm sorry I didn't mean to. In fact I don't even know how I did it!" Spire exclaimed trying to look innocent.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, I know you wouldn't do anything like that n purpose." Thorn sighed.

"But my question is, how the hell did you manage to do it?" Thorn asked.

"I don't know…but can we just keep this a secret between friends?" Spire pleaded.

"Alright. But there is something suspicious going on about you, and I plan on finding out one day." Thorn exclaimed and walked out of the clearing alone.

Later that night Spire went to the Crystal Temple to find Commandant waiting for him.

"Commandant I have a question…" Spire asked intently. "When exactly do my powers come into effect?"

"There is no exact time Spire, they will come slowly. Why do you ask?" Commandant replied.

"I think I might have used them earlier today by accident." Spire exclaimed.

"Do explain. What exactly did you do?" Commandant replied.

"Well, it seems like I pounded into the ground and forced this huge rock from some were in the mountain to come and almost collide with Thorn!" Spire explained.

"Yes, that was one of the first powers you will gain Spire. The power to control the earth on which we stand. That points us in a direction, now I know were to start." Commandant said and closed his eyes.

"Spire, think about the hard surface on which you stand, feel it and tell me what comes to your mind." Commandant instructed.

Spire felt the ground. It was smooth and polished made of some sort of marble.

"I feel calmness and serenity." Spire said.

"Good, go outside the temple and feel the hard rock, then come back here and tell me what you felt." Commandant said.

Spire did as he was told and felt the rock outside the temple. Instead of the calm serenity he had felt before he felt harsh pain, blood and fire. He couldn't imagine why, but through feeling this stone and concentrating on it he could tell its past and maybe even its future. He explained to Commandant what he felt.

"Amazing, your abilities truly are powerful. More powerful than even I had thought." Commandant said.

"Well, that's good to know, can't you teach me how to use this new power called Earth?" Spire asked. Commandant sighed in return.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Spire, I can only teach you so much. Normal Lunarnious dragons can not control the power of Earth." Commandant explained.

"Then how am I supposed to learn how if nobody can teach me!" Spire pouted.

"Only Shadoulious dragons can control the Earth. You might have to find another mentor to teach you the art of the earth power." Commandant explained.

"Are you crazy?" Spire cried. "If I even look at a Shadoulious dragon it would kill me!"  
"Spire, find yourself a mentor or we will be doomed." Commandant pleaded.

"Alright, I'll give it a try…" Spire sighed and began to walk out of the chamber.

It was a dark cold night and lightning flashed through the sky. Rain pelted on the cold rocks as a lone dragon waited. Standing as still as a stone, as if not minding the cold at all. Not even noticing it, not even feeling it. Another figure appeared from a group of shrubs and walked over to the young dragon. The talked and began to walk up a steep hill to a nearby shed. This meeting was kept secret, so it called for a secret hiding place. The shed was abandoned, and hadn't been used for centuries.

The two dragons stood close to each other and one of them put their wing on top of the others shoulder. The looked into each others eyes for a long time and then they proceeded with their true purpose of being here. Any fool could see these dragons were in love, secretly hiding it even from each other.

"You didn't run into any trouble on the way in?" the female dragon said.

"No I didn't, but lets do this quickly I can't waste time." The male dragon said.

"Alright Spire, I'll do my best from what my father has been teaching me." The female dragon said. "Concentrate on the earth Spire and feel its cold power. Remember what brought you here, and unleash your power!" the female dragon said. Spire did as he was told and a well of stone erupted from the ground and then collapsed.

"Good job, but there more to learn than just that." The female dragon said.

"Thank you for helping me train Storm, I really appreciate it." Spire said. It had been hard to convince her to help him train. Of course he hadn't told her that he was a chosen dragon, he had just said he had a gift and needed help mastering the power of earth. Its funny how she didn't accuse him of any treachery; it's almost as if she was glad to see him. He knew he was glad to see her again. They probably would never have a relationship though, because they were in different Tribes, but still.

"Well, consider yourself lucky to be trained by me of all people." She laughed and winked at Spire. Spire blushed but quickly remembered his purpose and snapped out of his trance.

"Alright, now its time for some combat training. A good thing to do in battle create pitfalls in the earth so your opponents will helplessly fall into them. It's especially helpful if you're battling against great numbers." Storm instructed and Spire tried it out successfully.

"Very good! Now let's try something else!" Storm exclaimed ecstatically.

That night, Spire settled down in his nest thinking about the day. He had trained with Storm, his new Earth mentor and he managed to think up a good excuse. He had told everyone he had been assigned watch duty for the day because he had been bad. He was very tired and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: A Dragonologist’s Creed

------------------------------

Chapter 8- A Dragonologist's Creed

-------------------------------

Spyro woke up form his sleep and slowly walked out of his makeshift den. There was a staircase near the far side of the room and he went over to it and slowly climbed it. Once he reached the top he was standing in the long broad hallway in which he had entered the day before.

"Good morning Spyro" came a voice from the other side of the room. It was Eldon.

"Do you have a phone? I want to call me friends to tell them I'm ok." Spyro asked.

"Yes you can use the one over there on the desk. After you're done with your call, meet us in the dining hall for a brunch." Eldon said and walked out of the room.

Spyro picked up the phone and dialed the number hunter had given him.

"Hello? Who is this?" said Hunter from the other line.

"It's me Spyro, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm ok and you don't need to worry about me." He said.

"Oh Spyro! Thank god your ok! Were have you been?" hunter replied.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Hunter, I've been instructed to keep my location secret. I just want to tell you that I'll be fine and that I will hopefully meet you again in person soon." Spyro said.

"Spyro? You can't just disapp…." Hunter started to say but Spyro hung up the phone.

Spyro sat down awkwardly in a small table in a detailed and decorative dining room. The elders sat around the table as well and had already begun to eat from big plates that contained delicious smelling foods.

"Ah Spyro! Please help yourself!" Oldan said.

Spyro had to admit, he was very hungry and he ravenously wolfed down some pancakes and French toast.

"Alright, first things first we will discuss your training Spyro." Eldon exclaimed.

"I plan on having training sessions with one of us every night from 8:00 to 12:00, so you can fully enhance your abilities. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. I just have one question, am I allowed to go out?" Spyro asked.

"Of course, but you mustn't let anyone know who you are; go under a fake name if need be." Eldon answered.

"Alright, and one other question. Do you know of a place called Youtari desert?" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid we don't get out much, we know of no such place. Maybe you should ask a resident." Forogon answered.

"Alright, I'm going out. I'll be back at 8:00 sharp!" Spyro said and left the table.

He quickly walked into the main hall to find his suitcase on one of the couches. A dragon elder must have gone to fetch it sometime last night. He dug around in it until he found what he was looking for. Ned the Dragonologist's card.

The apartment was dimly light and Ned was writing something down on a piece of old parchment when Spyro entered the room.

"Ah Spyro! Good to see you! How are things? Did you find your friends?" Ned asked eyes still on his work.

"Sort of, look I need your help and its serious business." Spyro said cutting right to the chase.

"How can I help you my dragon friend?" Ned said now taking his eyes off the piece of parchment.

"Do you know of a place called the Youtari desert?" Spyro asked.

"Of course! It's a big expanse of dry desert only a few miles away from the city. Some people know it as the Badlands." Ned explained.

"Most people think of it as a big dump with nothing significant about it at all. But I and a few of my colleagues think differently. We believe that it was once inhabited by an ancient dragon civilization!" Ned said.

"Really? That's interesting…" Spyro replied.

"Indeed…I've been meaning to take the research forward, but the desert is literally empty with no evidence to prove the theory…" Ned sighed.

"Well, I think I may be able to help you. Call your friends Ned, were going treasure hunting."

The wide dry expanse of land was exactly like that of his dream. Spyro had a feeling that Ned's research might be connected to the dragon that had contacted him in his dream. So maybe they could put both their knowledge together to find a trace of civilization and of his destiny.

Ned had brought two of his colleagues with him on the trip, their names were Jeb and Cid. They didn't talk much, but they sure did take a lot of notes. Ned seemed to do most of the talking.

"So erm…Spyro can you actually breathe fire?" Cid asked in a timid voice.

"Yes…" Spyro answered, obviously annoyed.

"Oh Cid stop it! Were not here to question the dragon…erm I mean Spyro, were here to find a lost civilization!" Ned exclaimed and pulled out a map of the area. It looked hand drawn, as if he had made it.

"Lets take a look over there by that rocky outcrop it looks like an ideal hiding spot for an ancient nest!" Ned said and scrambled across the dry ground. His friends followed and so did Spyro. They took at expensive looking equipment and started drilling hacking and taking samples of the rock. As if out of nowhere, Jeb produced a laptop and began to analyze the samples on the computer.

"It's just ordinary rock Ned…" Jeb said after analyzing a few samples.

"Well! Lets keep looking, there is some suspicious looking outcrops over there!" Ned said enthusiastically.

After the whole day of searching they found nothing and now it was sundown, 6:30 to be exact. He would have to go soon. Jeb and Cid began to pack up with long faces and Ned was trying to convince them to stay a little longer.

"This is an outrage! Come on! There is one spot over there we still haven't checked!" Ned exclaimed and finally they gave in and decided to do one last check in this place.

They began their routine once again, as if they had been trained specially to do so.

"Hey! I think I found something!" called Ned. The group huddled around to see.

It was hard to make out but faintly he could see the outline of a small trap door.

"I wonder if this trap door actually still works…" Ned said and stomped a foot heavily on it. There was a rumble and suddenly the ground around them began to crumble and fall inwards.

"Damn my curiosity!" Ned yelled before falling in the hole. His friends started yelling cuss words as they fell and Spyro just yelled out.

He was watching. He was waiting. He was thinking. The dark figure slowly crept out of his hiding place and looked at the huge gaping hole in the ground those fools had made.

"Now is the perfect time for an ambush…" it laughed.

"And after I kill Spyro, the dark lord will give me power, I'll be a king!" it chuckled. "King Darkvoid, I can already see it!" it said and withdrew back into the darkness.

Spyro slammed against cold rock and groaned. It hadn't been a long fall, but it still hurt.

"Is everyone ok?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah…were ok." Cid grumbled and got to his feet.

"Well where are we now?" Ned asked looking around. They were in some sort of old entrance to something. In front of them was what looked like and old withered gate.

"Ahh interesting! Look at these hieroglyphs! If only we had a decipher for it…" Jeb stuttered walking over to a gate.

Spyro gasped in astonishment, he could read the hieroglyphs even though he had never seen, or heard of them! He just had a strange urge of their meaning. Was this one of his new powers? Could be, he wasn't sure but he read the hieroglyphs out lout.

"Our guardian's eternal resting place…" Spyro read.

"What? You should have told me you could read these before!" Ned exclaimed.

"I kinda just found out myself. Anyways, maybe we should go through the gate." Spyro suggested.

"Alright, light a torch and let's proceed." Ned agreed and they began to slowly walk into the dark corridor.

It was dark and cold but eventually the small passageway opened up into an entire room with huge ceilings and drawings on the walls and floor. The torch revealed many other small trinkets that littered the floor and a large shape in the center of the room. It almost looked like a casket. Could this be the tomb of some great king?

"Wow! This is amazing! This is remarkable! With this much evidence and artifacts we can further revolutionize the field of ancient Dragonology! We'll be famous!" Ned yipped jumping happily around the room.

Suddenly Spyro heard something. Almost unnatural slithering footsteps across the stone floor. A familiar stench hung in the air, he couldn't quite remember were he had smelled it before. Then he remembered. It was the stench of the oozing black sludge emitted from the creature he had faced before. Was it here? Had it followed them? Spyro looked around him and braced himself for an attack.

The figure of Darkvoid appeared in the entrance of the room it laughed darkly.

"S-Spyro…what is that?" Ned stammered with a look of shock, his colleagues had the same look.

"Spyro, we meet again." Darkvoid exclaimed and charged at Spyro.


	10. Chapter 9: Soul Tide

------------------------------

Chapter 9- Soul Tide

-------------------------------

Spire walked along a cold stone path. Images flashing into his mind from the previous visits he had made to the abandoned shed. Training with Storm was hard, but the more he began to visit the more their relationship developed. It's almost as if some strange force had brought them together purposely.

He began to walk up the hill that led into Shadoulious territory but was disappointed to find that Storm wasn't waiting for him. He looked nervously around the landscape and then he heard a rustling noise in the nearby brush. He smiled and went over to the bush.

"Are you hiding from me Storm?" he laughed but then he stopped abruptly when a strange creature stepped out of the bush.

He had never seen anything like it, it looked like a scorpion but its skin was rock hard and it was more the size of a dog. He slowly backed away from it but it was already too late. The Scorpion had realized what was going on and lunged for an attack. Spire slammed a slab of rock into it using his powers and the scorpion was crushed.

"Well that was easy enough…" Spire muttered but then another noise sounded from another bush. And another, and another, and another until he looked around and the clearing was full of giant scorpion-like creatures.

Spire cried in terror as they began to close in on him. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him and he knew he had to fight. He jumped into the air and heavily pounded the ground causing nearby rock formations to fall on top of scorpions. Some were killed but many survived the attack. He ran into them for a second attack but then a huge black dragon swooped down and hit him violently with a huge paw. Then all was silent.

He woke up dazed, confused, and hungry. He couldn't see at first but then his vision came into focus. He was staring at a hard stone ceiling. He was in a room with no doors and no windows. The only opening was a small hole that could have been a window if it led to outside. Instead he could only see darkness through the peep hole. From the looks of it, he was in a jail cell.

He tried to recap the events of the last time he was conscious. He had obviously been attacked, had Storm led him into this when she agreed to meet him again? No…that wasn't possible…how could she betray him? After all they had been through? He shook his head and began pacing back in forth. He knew he had to get out of here some how.

Maybe he could force the earth in the cell apart! He tried but he couldn't, it was almost as if all of his energy had been drained. He had probably been drugged with some sort of strange herb that sapped his energy. What was he to do? The only thing he could think of was to sleep and maybe feel better when he woke up.

"Breakfast! And by the way, your having a visitor in a few minutes so get the hell up!" a voice yelled and a bowl of grinded oats came flinging at Spire who woke with a jolt.

He was still in the cell and he was hungrier than ever. He knew the food was drugged but his hunger overcame him and he ate it anyway.

"_A visitor? Wonder who that could be…_" he thought to himself.

Soon enough a part of the wall opened up to form a hidden doorway in which a dragon appeared.

"Follow me or die." it ordered and snorted. Some sparks flew from its mouth when it did so. Spire was intimidated and did as the dragon had ordered.

He followed it through a narrow passageway which contained a hard stone floor and a few torches that hanging on the walls. Spire heard noises coming from the walls. Spire heard Groans, shouts and wails of agony from inside the walls, which was probably were all the prisoners were kept. Eventually they arrived in another doorway and the dragon shoved him into it and the opening closed.

Spire took a look in his new surroundings. It looked the same as the chamber he had been in before except it had small holes in the floor and the walls seemed to be more withered. The ground felt wet and he looked down to see a small puddle were he was standing.

"_That's odd, that wasn't there before_." Spire thought right before he began to panic. Of course! The withered walls, the small holes in the floor, this was a drowning chamber! There must be water pumps of some sort underneath the floor! He began to panic, what should he do? The water was now up to his knees, and he didn't have any good ideas.

Soon enough water was swirling all around him being forced up from the ground. He looked for a place to surface but there was none he was running out of air. He couldn't think of anything to do and he could feel his consciousness sliding away. Out of instinct he took a gulp of water. He knew this was the end, yet strangely the end was coming slower then he though it would. He took another gulp of water, and he was fine. In fact he seemed to be breathing normally.

He could breathe underwater! Another one of his many unknown powers. Maybe he could control the water as well, just like he could control the earth. He focused on the water around him and soon enough it began to violently swirl around him. With all his strength he tried to force water back through the pours in the floor. Spire thought by doing this he could return the room to its normal state, but little did he know the pumps were only one way and they began to clog up.

A part of the floor exploded violently and water began rushing down it.

"Crap!" Spire yelled but the noise was drowned out by rushing water.

A dragon rushed into the meeting hall panting heavily.

"What is it Gorgoth?" Megmemeth said.

"The water vents sir! They've gone berserk!" Gorgoth stated.

"It must be that damn dragon, the so called chosen one…he's tougher than I thought." Megmemeth laughed.

"Sir you don't understand! We need to evacuate the castle immediately or…" Gorgoth gasped but a large spasm of quakes erupted and water spilled into the room.

Megmemeth yelled and flew out of the window while the messenger dragon was swept away by the violent tide.

The spasms of water stopped flowing into the room as it began to flood other parts of the castle. Spire lay on the moist carpet of the room and looked around dazed. Megmemeth burst back into the room nostrils flaring with rage. Spire looked up at the massive creature, the creature that had haunted his nightmares and clawed fear into his heart now stood before him angry as hell.

"You! You think you have the nerve to sabotage my castle do you? Well I'll show you to screw with your king!" Megmemeth yelled with rage and let out a well of purple flames. Spire controlled some of the water in the moist carpet and formed a protective wall of water against the flames which were quenched. He then countered the attack and forced a rock out of the castle wall and straight at Megmemeth. He hit the rock aside as if it were a small plaything and it dispersed into ruble.

"You are well trained chosen one; you were trained by the best." It laughed.

"What do you mean?" Spire yelled.

"Storm is my daughter, she taught you well. It's a shame all her training will have gone to waste." He exclaimed. Spire stared in shock, why hadn't she told him this!

"Now it's time for you to die!" he cried and the ground began to shake as a large ball of energy began to form.

Spire felt hopeless and he stood there not doing anything.

"DIE!!!" Megmemeth yelled and began to unleash his ultimate attack. It was just then when a small figure jumped in the middle of the two dragons and cried out.

"Stop!" the figure cried and Megmemeth abruptly stopped his attack. It was Storm.

"Storm! How dare you interfere! Step out of the way at once so I can kill this foolish excuse dragon!" Megmemeth blurted.

"No you can't!" Storm said and began to cry. "I love him!"

"You disappoint me Storm, I guess I have no choice but to kill you both!" Megmemeth stated and began to attack.


	11. Chapter 10: A Quest Dawns

------------------------------

Chapter 10- A Quest Dawns

-------------------------------

Claws clashed and a great battle began. Spyro shot a jet of flame at Darkvoid who avoided it. It proceeded to break a hole through the wall of the cavern. Rocks and slabs of earth began falling from the ceiling. Darkvoid shot quick waves of dark sludge in Spyros direction and Spyro used agility he didn't even know he had and avoided the attack. The sludge exploded on contact with the floor creating a large hole which both him and Darkvoid fell through.

The continued fighting even as they fell, whipping attacks at each other so fast that when Ned tried to keep track of Spyro his eyes almost fell out. The hit solid ground and Spyro summoned a wall of fire to incinerate Darkvoid. The whole chamber seemed alit with flame and the temperatures rose above boiling. The battle still raged on as Spyro fought with large amounts of force.

Darkvoid was losing; down here Spyro had the advantage. Darkvoid knew that they near a sacred place were the power of the ancestors originated. He had to do everything in his power to keep Spyro away from that place.

Spyro looked around him and felt energy and power flow into him. It was as if the very source of his magic was somewhere nearby. Well he was in some ancient tomb, maybe there was a power source down here! He thought to him self and forced a wave of bright energy in Darkvoids direction. It was a direct hit and it sent Darkvoid spiraling backward. He then proceeded on landing on the flat rock face of the cavern.

"Huh…your good…but not good enough! It's time to unleash my secret weapon!" Darkvoid panted and he summoned up a dark energy ball and shot it straight at Spyro.

Spyro dodged it easily and looked at Darkvoid once again.

"You haven't seen the last of me you bastard!" Darkvoid yelled.

"Oh really?" Spyro laughed and snapped his fingers. A large boulder dislodged from the wall and fell on top of Darkvoid. There was an explosion and all was silent except the burning of flame.

Ned Jeb and Cid looked astonished when Spyro flew out of the hole and back into the main chamber.

"What j-just happened?" Ned stuttered. His friends seemed to be barely on their feet.

"Never mind that for now, we need to get out of here! The tomb is caving in!" Spyro exclaimed and as if mere coincidence rocks began to fall from above.

"Alright just get us to hell outta here!" Ned whimpered.

"But…what about the research?" Jeb stuttered. Ned turned to him with a look of aggression.

"Forget the damn research we've got lives at stake!" Ned yelled and then they followed Spyro to the exit. Once they got to the gate they soon realized it was caved in.

"Oh this is just great how the hell are we supposed to get out now?" Ned stated.

"I'll try moving the rock." Spyro said and he concentrated on it and tried using his powers to move it but he failed.

"It's too thick, we'll have to find another way out." Spyro stated.

"What other way? There is no other way! And may I remind you the tomb is caving in we don't have time to look for another way!" Ned yelled and than the tomb stopped shaking.

"Bad news guys…the tomb _did_ cave in." Cid said timidly. "Were stuck down here now!" he continued and began to panic.

"Guys, lets not panic. Dragons always build back entrances to structures." He said remembering what his dad had told him many years ago.

"It was believed that all buildings had to have two entrances so the spirits could flow through peacefully. I remember learning that from my dragon architecture class." Jeb exclaimed.

"Alright, so there's a back entrance, how are we supposed to find it if the floor is busted?" Ned stated, obviously still doubting they would survive.

"That's perfect actually, were not going forward were going down." Spyro stated.

"When I was fighting that creature down there, I noticed a series of tunnels leading even more downward. Don't you see? That could lead to the second exit!"

"Well we might as well give it a try, what else are we going to do sit here and die?" Cid exclaimed.

"I agree. I'm in." Jeb stated and they all looked at Ned.

"Fine…you win but when we all get eaten by some huge underground worm nobodies going to blame me!" he snorted.

It had seemed like hours of walking deeper into the cavern. It almost seemed like it led to the center of the Earth. Finally they came to an enormous door and everyone yipped with glee.

"Ahh the door out! Lets go!" Ned yelled and scrambled his way to the door so clumsily that he fell over on his way.

"It looks like it needs a key." Cid grumbled.

"Wait a second, what is that pedestal doing in the center of the room?" Jeb asked and they all turned to look at it.

"I have an idea." Spyro stated and he climbed on the pedestal. He concentrated on his power and soon the pedestal lit with a bluish glow and the huge doors swung open.

"Walk now talk later." Spyro stated as all three of the men looked at him in astonishment.

Just like the doors, the room was very large and filled with glowing crystals. In the center of the room is what looked like the crumbling remains of a temple. It seemed familiar some how, which was odd because he had never been here before.

"Hey I don't see the exit! What a rip off!" Ned exclaimed and punched the air.

"Look over here! It looks like some sort of Sarcophagus!" Jeb said looking at a giant tomblike structure just below the crumbled temple.

"Hey Spyro do you think you can read this?" Cid asked pointing to an inscription on the Sarcophagus.

"Here lies our guardian, our teacher and our leader who died in battle against a great evil; Commandant. May he rest in peace forever." Spyro read.

"So this was a tomb after all! Fascinating!" Ned said scratching his unshaven chin.

"I have long waited for you to return, descendant of Spire…" a voice called from somewhere in the cavern.

"Were the hell did that come from?" Ned exclaimed and Spyro signaled that he should stay quite.

"Please speak to me Spire-kin, I long to hear your voice." The voice called out again.

"I am here. My name is Spyro. Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, such an honorable name. After your great descendant." The voice said in a tone that seemed like a sigh. "My name is Commandant" the voice replied.

"Wait, is this your tomb then? Are you dead?" Spyro asked.

"My body died long ago, but my Spirit was incased in the crystals around the cave." Commandant said.

"I can still communicate from those in the outside world through dreams." Commandant said.

"So it was you who called me here! You were the dragon in my dream!" Spyro stated.

"That is correct. Now listen, there is much to tell and so little time." Commandant said.

"I was your great descendant's mentor, though I can no longer teach in the way of battle I must still tell you a few things." Commandant continued.

"There is a great evil approaching Spyro, greater than anything you have ever faced. If you want to defeat it and save your kingdom you must listen to what I have to say next." He continued and Spyro sat up listening intently.

"There are 8 pieces, scattered through out the worlds. Our only hope of restoring peace is by finding all of them and by utilizing their magic you can defeat the evil." Commandant said.

"How will I know were to look?" Spyro asked.

"The pieces glow when they are close to each other. The only way to track them is with another piece." Commandant explained.

"What are they pieces to anyways?" Ned asked.

"An orb, of great power and light. But that is not important right now, now I must come to my final purpose of this meeting." Commandant stated and suddenly dust fell from the ceiling and a crystal like shard fell down.

"A piece!" Spyro exclaimed and picked it up.

"That's right young dragon…use it to find the others and remember light is on your side, and the darkness will be thwarted!" Commandant said and sure enough a ray of light shined in from the opposite side of the room.

"The exit! Come on guys, lets get out of this haunted hell hole!" Ned exclaimed and ran for the opening.

"What if I need you Commandant? How can I speak to you?" Spyro asked.

"Dream Spyro…" Commandant whispered and the crystals lost their glow.

"Finally! Fresh air!" Ned exclaimed.

"Dude that was gnarly!" Cid yelled and jumped into the air.

"So what now?" Jeb asked and looked around.

"Well I definitely have to get back home…I'm in big trouble." Spyro said watching the sun slowly rise in the cool night sky.

"How about you shine some light on what the hell happened down there first?" Ned snapped.

"Well, I guess I might as well. You might want to sit down though, it's a long story." Spyro replied and ironically everyone seemed to stand up straighter than usual.

Little did they know that the whole time Spyro was explaining, they were being watched and strange ears were listening, and evil minds were plotting.


	12. Chapter 11: Dark Lies

------------------------------

Chapter 11- Dark Lies

-------------------------------

Claws clashed and a great battle began. Megmemeth did a full dive into the two small dragons but they used there combined strength to uplift a huge slab of rock and knocked him down to the floor. Spire snarled and charged in for a second attack but Storm held back, he couldn't understand why. Then he remembered that he was her father.

Megmemeth angrily threw the rocks off and batted Spire off his feet. Spire quickly got up and faced his enemy.

"Can't we do this peacefully? Why must this result in violence!" Storm yelled tears flooding down here smooth scaly face.

"Storm, you know I would never hurt you, but this dragon has done horrible and treacherous things… he deserves a punishment." Megmemeth snorted.

"He has done nothing!" Storm bellowed.

"You are a powerful dragon Storm, but you have a blind spot that makes you weak. Love. If you ever wish to take over the throne you must overcome such ridiculous emotions. You remind me of your mother!" Megmemeth yelled.

"That's not true! You found love in my mother! Every dragon needs it!" Storm spat and feel to her knees balling.

"That's were your wrong Storm, your mother wasn't of any importance. She was just a tool in a bigger equation." Megmemeth retorted.

"But you said the Lunarnious dragons killed her and that you loved her while she lasted in this world!" Storm cried.

"No Storm, those were lies to lead you into the bigger truth. I killed her Storm. She was of no importance, what is of importance is you, the next are of the throne." Megmemeth growled.

"No! How could you do such a thing! Why didn't you tell me this?" Storm muttered because that's all she could manage.

"Don't you realize what I want? I want the world to be a better place Storm, I want to stop evil not spawn it. The Lunarnians don't understand that if the carry out there so called prophecy the world will fall to Chaos! I'm trying to prevent it! Don't you understand?" Megmemeth retorted angrily.

"NO! It's all a lie! You just want to be king of the universe, your evil ambitions have taken over and overwhelmed you. Now it's time for you to die!" Shouted a voice from the other side of the room. It was Spire.

While Storm and Megmemeth had been arguing Spire had crept in an attacking range and now he unleashed a huge beam of light at Megmemeth. Which hit him and hurled him back against the wall. The room shook violently and he realized it was slowly crumbling. Little did he know the whole castle was.

"Spire! Lets go quick while he is down!" Storm yelled still crying.

"All right, lets." Spire said still filled with power. Spire took Storms hand and somehow using a cosmic energy rocketed away from the castle.

Soon he was flying at great speeds away from it. He looked back and saw a crumbling castle up in flames. It might have just been his imagination but it seemed Megmemeth was staring at him from the roof. And yelling something.

_"GOD DAMN YOU SPIRE!!!" _

Spire landed on a dry spot of land and let go of Storm. He looked at her and she turned away. He sighed and looked at there surroundings. They didn't look familiar and he began to wonder how far they had gone.

"Well it probably won't be safe to go anywhere for awhile, so why don't we try to find some shelter?" Spire suggested and Storm said nothing.

"I know what you must be going through Storm, but we have to find shelter and a place to hide. Your father may have sent a search party." He continued and Storm still refused to say anything.

"Will you do it for me?" Spire pleaded and Storm looked into his eyes and she nodded.

Soon enough they were walking across the strange dry landscape in search for shelter, soon enough he spotted a depression in the ground and a small rocky cave. It was perfect, as if destiny had led them to the spot.

"That looks like a good spot!" Spire said and pointed to it.

"I agree, but we should be careful something might be living in it." Storm replied obviously feeling somewhat better.

"Alright you wait here and I'll go check it out." Spire replied and began to make his way to the entrance.

"Be careful!" Storm called right when he approached the entrance.

"I will." He replied and crawled in.

He suddenly found himself in a surprisingly wide cavern with a few stalagmites but not many. He couldn't see any bone piles or remnants of a nest so he assumed it was unoccupied. He was going out to tell Storm the good news when he heard a noise coming from the far end of the cavern. He jumped and spun around too see a small figure. It was all black and looked like a dragon but it was hard to tell.

"Hello?" Spire asked and the creature responded.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I am nothing but a messenger." The figure stated.

"How did you know I would be here? And who sent you? And who are you?" Spire asked beginning to panic.

"Those questions are not of any importance, but if you wish to know my name it is Darkvoid." The creature responded.

"Ok…well what is your message?" Spire asked obviously very confused.

"Walk your path but do not dare, choose to kill the weak lame hare." Darkvoid stated.

"What? What does that mean? I demand to know who this is from!" Spire growled and spat sparks.

"You dragons have such a temper! I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore information. I've already said too much anyways." Darkvoid responded. "Goodbye."

"Wait you can't just…" Spire began to say but Darkvoid had already disappeared.

Spire had chosen not to tell Storm about his strange encounter with the dark messenger and had offered to go try and find something to eat. It probably meant he was going to have to hunt, which he had never been good at but he would have to try. The sun was setting in beautiful reddish haze. It made him think about love and of Storm and of what may be in store for him.

He saw a rustle of movement in a nearby brush and looked to see a rabbit hop out. It seemed to be limping as if it had broken a foot. It would be an easy kill but suddenly he remembered the messenger's strange warning.

"_Walk your path but do not dare, choose to kill the weak lame hare."_

Is this what the message had meant? That he shouldn't kill this rabbit? It didn't make any sense and he didn't see why he shouldn't kill it. He decided that he would just hide behind a nearby rock and watch it. He watched it for a few minutes and nothing happened it just seemed to be limping slowly across the clearing. That's when it happened. A huge lumbering figure jumped out of the river that ran nearby the brush and ripped the small creature to pieces and began to ravenously eat away at its flesh.

Spire blinked horrified and crept even more behind the rock. The creature was only a few feet away. It was a huge lumbering scaly creature covered with mossy slime from the lake. It wasn't a dragon because it didn't have wings. It looked like a crocodile but had a much larger jaw and overall body. Once it had finished it's meal it grunted loudly and retreated back into the river.

If he had succeeded in killing the rabbit the creature may have attacked and killed him. What could this mean? Well he had other things to think about and he continued his search for food staying clear of the river.

"I know it's not much but it's all I could find." Spire said and lay down some berries and a small bird he had managed to catch.

"It's fine. I really appreciate you doing all this for me." Storm said.

"Do you really love me?" Spire asked and Storm blushed.

"Do you?" Storm asked and they both fell silent.


	13. Chapter 12: Break of Dawn

**Attention all readers! I greatly appreciate all who are reading and enjoying my FanFiction. If you want to get inside scoop and see some awesome graphics based on the story you can visit my new website: beyondthepixelz. Again thank you for reading and I hope to see some of my readers around the website forums sometime soon!**

**KWD**

------------------------------

Chapter 12- Break of Dawn

-------------------------------

Ned Cid and Jeb had left in there car Spyro had asked them to let him walk, he had a lot of things to think through. He walked slowly on the hard cold road. There were no cars out this early in the morning and he felt the a cold chilling breeze blow over him. It was almost winter, fall had finally come to a close and the trees lost there leaves long ago. They stood there like bare skeletons on the sides of the road.

Even though the sun was visible in the horizon it was still kind of creepy walking alone on an underused road. He thought he heard a faint wheezing sound, but it was probably his imagination and he kept on walking. The wheezing began to get louder and he turned his head to see an astonishing site.

There was a small dark figure limping towards him wheezing and looking horribly injured. Could it be? It was Darkvoid looking weak and fragile.

"Damn! You just won't quit will you? You horrible monster! I should send you back to hell!" Spyro barked in his direction.

"Don't hurt me whoever you are!" Darkvoid pleaded and tried limping away.

"Don't act like a dumb shit Darkvoid. You know who I am. After all I am the one that almost killed you!" Spyro snapped and advanced on him.

"It was you who did this to me?" Darkvoid asked with innocent eyes.

"Yeah it was and I plan on finishing you off right now." Spyro hissed and drew up a claw.

"It's all coming back to me now…" Darkvoid whispered. "It's a shame I'm too late…"

"What is that supposed to mean? And you better tell the truth you're in no position to lie!" Spyro stated.

"They took us and forced us to do there bidding. They turned us all into heartless creatures with no emotions and no thoughts except to kill…" Darkvoid whispered.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro I never had any intention of hurting you, I was forced to do everything I did. It's like I was under a spell. And somehow you broke the spell and now I'm free." Darkvoid said with shining eyes. There was something different about his eyes from the last time he had saw them. Before they had been clouded by a black fog and now they shined bright yellow.

"Are you trying to tell me that your not really evil?" Spyro asked.

"Nobody is evil Spyro…except for…him." Darkvoid stated.

"Start making sense Darkvoid! You hardly are making yourself believable as is!" Spyro yelled.

"He is the Dark Spirit. He was once a great and terrible power that ruled over all the Dragon Realms but he was defeated by a promised hero. Recently his 7 closest followers; who called themselves the Dark Disciples, had a meeting to discuss a plot in which they would once again come to power over the Dragon kingdom." Darkvoid stated.

"That's great, a few more villains to add to my ass kicking list. Anything else I should know?" Spyro spat. Darkvoid coughed politely and continued.

"They managed to create a spell in which would revive the ancient spirit of their ruler from the realm of the dead. The spell however horribly weakened there powers and they were forced to spend thousands of years in hiding while there powers returned. The Dark Spirit is currently at the peak of his power and is readying an attack on all the worlds to get revenge on the ancient hero who dared to thwart him."

"Well how is he going to get revenge on someone who is probably already dead?" Spyro gulped guessing were this was going.

"When the great hero died his spirit did not pass to the realm of the dead. Instead, the spirit was incased in a crystal which was prophesized to someday be unlocked by an ancient ancestor of the chosen hero." Darkvoid stated and stood up.

"Holy SHIT that's me!" Spyro exclaimed.

"That's were it all connects. I was one of the Dark Spirit's many minions who were hypnotized with a spell to do his bidding and as I said before you broke the spell and now I have a free will again. I am greatly in your debt Spyro and I will do everything I can to help you on your quest." Darkvoid confidently stated.

"You mean there are more of you Darkvoid?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. In fact my name isn't really Darkvoid. That's just what they call us. We all look identical, act identical and seem like the same person. Nobody could even tell there was more than one of us. That's how we were created and hypnotized to do." Darkvoid said.

"Then what is your real name?" Spyro asked looking at "Darkvoid" in a totally different way then before.

"That isn't important right now. What is is getting the hell out of here." Darkvoid said.

"Why? It's not like someone can track us down or something." Spyro said.

"I wouldn't count on it. Empty your bag." Darkvoid responded and Spyro dumped the contents of his knapsack on the ground. The glowing shard he had received in the cave caught his eye and Darkvoid nodded.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"You have a shard of the Orb of prosperity, the only weakness to the Dark Spirits plot. If you get all the shards you will have almost an ensured victory." Darkvoid stated.

"You think they won't have a way of tracking _that_ down?"

"I guess your right, well we might as well go on foot unless you have any other suggestions." Spyro said and Darkvoid laughed and pressed a button on what looked like a wrist watch.

"Do I!" he snickered and a vehicle drove in there direction and shuddered to a stop in front of them.

"You'd be surprised the gear this guy supplies us with to kill you. He sure is one determined hot head." Darkvoid laughed and jumped in the front seat. Spyro stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"You gunna stand and watch or get the hell out of here?" he laughed and Spyro managed a smile.

The vehicle was made of a slick blackish material that made it almost invisible as it cruised along the lonely road. Spyro looked out the window and watched the sun slowly rising higher into the sky. According to Darkvoids _watch_, it was 6:30 but he couldn't be sure it didn't always display that time.

"Were we going?" Spyro asked and looked at the baron wasteland.

"Far away from the city." Darvoid answered hands still on the wheel.

"How far?" Spyro responded.

"What is this 20 Questions? I'd love to answer some of your questions dude but can it wait?" he snapped.

"I guess." Spyro said and looked back out the window. It was a cold cloudless morning and the sky was a pale blue and dull. All he could see for miles was dry landscape with a few spots of brush here and there. Could it get more boring then this?

"Hey you like Nintendo? I have a game boy in the back. Just don't press the black button on the back it also turns into an explosive." Darkvoid exclaimed and reached back and through the game boy in his direction.

Spyro turned it on to find himself in a colorful world filled with bricks and floating obstacles. He controlled the character to jump on top of a brown mushroom creature and 100 points were added to his score at the top. The game was fun because it was so simple, If only life could be like that as well. He sighed and put the game down careful not to press the detonation button.

"It's funny how my old memory came back to me so fast, you must have the magic touch. And a touch of luck may I add." Darkvoid said.

"What will happen if they find us?" Spyro asked.

"It depends on who you mean by _they_. They as in the other Darkvoids? _They_ as in the Dark Disciples? Or _they_ as in…well y'know." Darkvoid stated.

"Well I guess I had my mind on all of them in general." Spyro responded.

"Well if we get found out were screwed. Unless we can work out some sort of disguises and fake identities…but knowing the subject it probably won't happen." Darkvoid grunted.

"That reminds me I need to disengage the communication system sometime soon before…" he began but was interrupted by a signal coming from the radio.

"Darkvoid 4036 come in. This is Darkvoid 0396 over." A voice sounded from the radio. It was true, there voices sounded almost identical.

"Darkvoid 4036 in what is the problem?" Darkvoid said obviously pretending to still be in the force. It was good cover especially since nobody knew he had finally resisted.

"You are extremely off course and my scanner is picking up high amounts of light energy coming from your vehicle. What the hell is going on?" the voice responded.

Darkvoid and Spyro looked nervously at each other for a few sections and what happened next was quick. Darkvoid rammed a fist into the radio and it simply broke apart.

"Well…at least that's over…" Darkvoid sighed.

Spyro looked back out the window and saw something strange. Two slick black helicopters were barely visible against the pale skies and a car was also visible on the horizon zooming at great speeds in there direction.

"I think we have company!"


	14. Chapter 13: Twisted Fate

------------------------------

Chapter 13- Twisted Fate

-------------------------------

It was early in the morning, and Spire stood at the entrance of the cave watching as the sun slowly rose. It seemed so peaceful out in the baron landscape, even though not much life could be seen except a few dry shrubs here and there it was still almost soothing. He heard footsteps and looked behind him to see Storm walk sleepily out of the makeshift den and yawn.

"Why are you up so early? We stayed up really late last night, I thought you would sleep in." Storm yawned.

"I've just been thinking, about things…" Spire sighed.

"What kind of things?" Storm asked and stood beside him.

"Everything. What are my true purposes, and my destiny?" Spire openly stated.

"Spire, is what my dad said true about you? Were you really chosen by a dragon god to lead and defend your people?" Storm asked and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, it's true. I was afraid of telling you for the same reason you were afraid of telling me who your father was. I was…afraid you would think differently of me." Spire sighed.

"Spire…I love you. Nothing can change that." Storm said and nudged Spire comfortingly.

"Thank you Storm, without you I don't know what I'd do." Spire happily stated.

"Spire, what happened to your parents?" Storm asked and Spire's face suddenly took on a darker shade.

"I don't like to talk about it usually with others…but I'll tell you." He began.

"They were killed in a great battle against the Shadoulious dragons. I was too young to even remember what they looked like. And that was it, my whole life I was raised by one of our dragon elders, Commandant. He is the only father I have ever known."

"That's so sad." Storm said and took his paw in hers, trying to comfort him.

"It reminds me of my mother…all my life I was told she was killed by the evil Lunarnious dragons…but then I met you. Your not as evil as my father told me at all. And then, well of course you heard the truth yourself." Storm stuttered struggling to hold back tears.

"These are hard times Storm, and if anything we must always stand side by side and be together." Spire stated hopefully.

"That is the one thing I can promise you, my love and my trust." Storm said.

"Alright, I think we should begin to head to my Tribe's camp. They will be able to help us." Spire stated.

"I'm with you!" Storm replied and they began there long journey home.

They had been traveling across the dry landscape for a good part of the day until they finally reached the edge of a dark forest.

"Alright, well according to my knowledge of geography, we are on the edge of the Sespar Wood." Storm said taking out a map she had managed to get her paws on.

"Well, is it safe to go through?" Spire asked and looked ay her.

"I think so…well let's not wait around here and do nothing! We've got ground to cover!" Storm said quickly, almost as if she were nervous.

"Well you know the land. Alright lets go." Spire responded and they began to make there way through the thick undergrowth.

Almost a few minutes in he was sorry they had even though to enter the woods. Creepy howls and noises echoed throughout the canopies and slimy liquid littered the dark and grimy floor. Storm was shivering and holding Spire's paw tightly.

It was getting darker and darker the thicker they went into the wood and he lit a torch before the proceeded further. Even though it was very disturbing and scary, nothing bad had happened to them…yet.

"Spire…I'm scared." Storm whispered.

"Me too Storm. Me too." He replied and continued through the disturbing shrubbery.

Suddenly he began to wonder were they were. He was almost sure they had passed by this area before, but was also almost sure he had never seen it. The dull landscape looked the same, but also different all at once. He heard a twig snap behind them and spun around eyes darting around vigorously until he realized it had been himself who had stepped on it.

What was there to be afraid of? Besides the intense environment, nothing was really all that horrifying. Nothing was out to get them, and they weren't in danger. He tried to put these thoughts through his mind to help himself calm down, but they weren't working well.

He heard the sound of a breaking twig again and just ignored it still embarrassed at himself for over reacting last time, especially in front of Storm. But then he heard it again and again and more frequently still and finally he turned around to find himself dace to face with a large scaly face with gleaming bright eyes, It opened a large jaw and roared.

"RUN!!!" Spire yelled and charged ahead with all his might and Storm let out a high pitched scream.

He found himself running at high speeds through the dense undergrowth Storm close behind and the beast lumbering heavily but rapidly towards them. Suddenly a loud roar rumbled through the forest which at first sounded like the beast yelling out in rage but then he realized the circumstances were far worse. A second reptilian monster burst from the deep undergrowth and let out a bellow of rage.

"FUCK!!!" Spire cursed and tried to run faster but yet another huge creature dropped in front of them eyes gleaming. Soon enough they were surrounded on all sides by the ugly reptilian beasts.

"Spire! What do we do?" Storm cried. A monster growled and crept closer.

Spire's mind was racing rapidly, desperately thinking of what to do. Then he noticed a nearby tree was barely hanging by it's roots. If only he could somehow…

But his next thoughts were cut off as one of the beasts lunged towards them.

He summoned a force of earth and shot storm at the loose tree.

"Storm! You know what to do!" Spire called and began vigorously fighting his way through the beasts. Storm had guessed his plan and hit the tree with a block of earth and it slowly began to fall.

Meanwhile Spire had been aggravating the beasts making them loose there focus and also slowly drawing them within range. At the last moment he jumped out of the way and just as he had expected the tree fell and crushed all five of the beasts in one powerful blow. The whole forest seemed to shake for a few moments and then all was silent.

Finally they emerged on the other side of the forest, torn tired and weak. Spire felt the cool sand beneath his feet and collapsed glad to finally be out of that death trap. Storm looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"It's already dark…we should probably find somewhere safe to sleep." Storm said.

"Your right, we definitely don't want a run in with those…things again." He said and shivered.

They continued walking for a few minutes along a lonely forest road until they came across something unusual. It was a dragon sprawled in the dust, limp and weak with a large wound in its side. It looked familiar and Spire could see right away that it was a Lunarnious dragon from the markings on its scales and he ran over to it to see what was wrong.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Spire asked and signaled Storm to find something to press against the wound.

"They attacked…" the dragon coughed spitting dark blood from its mouth.

Storm came rushing over with a makeshift bandage and pressed down on the injury.

"We couldn't defend ourselves…they were to powerful…" the dragon wheezed.

"Don't hurt yourself, we'll find a place for you too rest." Spire said eyes falling on a calm grassy clearing nearby.

"Can you walk?"

"Barely…but I can manage." The dragon said and slowly got to his feet. Storm helped him to the soft grassy area while Spire looked around the clearing. It seemed safe because it was surrounded on three sides by tall crags and boulders, but they still might have to take turns keeping watch that night.

The dragon lay down in the smooth grass and coughed more deeply.

"Spire? Is that you? Thank god your ok…" the dragon said as if recognizing him.

Suddenly Spire recognized the dragon. How could he have forgotten? It was Commandant. He heard someone entering the clearing and he turned his head to se a small dragon. It was Thorn.

"Thorn! Man I'm glad to see your ok! What happened? And more importantly are you alright?" Spire asked with concern and Thorn gave off a strange snicker.

"Spire…I told you I would find out the truth about you someday…and now I finally have!" Thorn yelled and rushed at him with great speed.


	15. Chapter 14: The Encounter

------------------------------

Chapter 14- The Encounter

-------------------------------

"HANG ON!" Darkvoid yelled and pushed a lever all the way back. The car zoomed forward at amazing speeds and the outside environment became a blur. The inside of the car began to change. The wind shield became a large computer screen and tracker. There were four red dots on the screen. One of them was there car, the others were enemy Darkvoid vehicles. Suddenly 2 small yellow dots appeared in front of a red dot and began to gradually move towards them.

"Hey Darkvoid what are…" Spyro began to ask but Darkvoid interrupted.

"Shit! Missiles! Activate Shield!" Darkvoid said and a blue circle appeared on the screen were around there dot. The yellow dots, or missiles were gaining on them and Spyro gritted his teeth. This was going to be close!

The missiles made contact and the car rocked violently back and forth protected by the shield.

"Well, were all out of shield energy so our only hope is to out run them!" Darkvoid yelled and pushed a few more buttons.

"Why don't we stand and fight?" Spyro asked.

"Why? They would kick our asses." Darkvoid replied and laughed.

The car shook violently again and an alarm began to sound on the radar.

"Shit! More Missiles! They damaged the fuel tank this whole things gunna explode in T-30 seconds!" Darkvoid said pushing more buttons.

"WHAT?!?!?" Spyro said and before he could say anything else the whole front of the car was shot high into the sky. A window developed were the radar had been and slowly blades shot out of the top. Crazy enough as it seemed the car had an escape pod that with just the press of a button could send a piece of the car up high and transform into a min helicopter like machine.

"Alright, now lets see what we can do." Darkvoid said and pulled yet another lever concealed beneath a seat. The copter sped forward and Spyro looked out the window to see the car below them explode violently.

"Well were lucky that wasn't us…" Spyro said and ironically the helicopter began to shake and Spyro looked out the back window and gasped. What used to be only 2 vehicles on there tail was now many; in fact he couldn't even count them all. Suddenly the sky began to fog over and thunder erupted from the bellows of cloud.

Darkvoid's mouth droped and he began to shiver.

"He's here…" Darkvoid whispered.

"Who's here?" Spyro asked and there helicopter began to drop from the sky.

Spyro opened his eyes and found himself in a grassy clearing surrounded by crags and stones. It was some place he had never seen before but it seemed strangely familiar. He saw two small dragons walk into the clearing, helping an older wounded dragon. Something was familiar about all of them, but he was sure he had never met them.

Another small dragon appeared and snarled. They were speaking but he couldn't quite make out the voices and soon enough two of the small dragons were fighting vigorously. Clawing and snarling at each other finally one of them pinned the other against the ground. He spoke and raised a deadly claw. The other dragon that looked feminine ran forward and shot a blast of earth at another dragon that recoiled and sprawled onto the ground.

He knew were he had seen one of the dragons the old dragon was Commandant, the spirit that talked to him in dreams. But, this dream seemed so realistic, was it really a dream? Then one of the small dragons spewed a fire plume from it's mouth and it hit Commandant who cried out in agony and slammed against a rock crag.

"Spyro, you must be careful, your friends are in trouble." a wheezing voice said and the environment faded to black.

Spyro woke with a start as pained flashed across his body. He was soar, weak and lay sprawled on a cold stone floor. He got to his feet and tried to observe his surroundings. It was very dark and the objects in the room were pitch black, as if tainted by darkness for eternity.

"Spyro, at last we meet." A voice rasped. It wasn't like any other sound he had ever heard. So emotionless coarse and dry, it was almost impossible to make it the words; yet they always came.

"Whose there? Where are we?" Spyro asked.

"I think you know very well who I am Spyro…" the voice chuckled.

"But if you insist, I will introduce myself. I have many names but many refer to me as the Dark Spirit, bringer of chaos."

"You! I know who you are! You can't trick me! I know your evil!" Spyro yelled and suddenly he bowed as if his body had a mind of it's own.

"Spyro…you should know to bow in the presence of Royalty." The Dark Spirit sternly stated.

"What do you want?" Spyro gasped fighting for control of his own body.

"Oh come now Spyro, why must you be so distressed? Is your mind still clouded with the lies that Darkvoid told you?" the Dark Spirit said.

"There not lies! You're the liar!" Spyro spat and recoiled with a wave of pain.

"Silence! You know nothing. I have brought you here to listen, not to speak. So please, listen carefully." The Dark Spirit coldly spat.

"Your so called Darkvoid friend was leading you away from the town so he could kill you, the lies he told were simply just to get you to temporarily side with him. And when the time was right, he would kill you. We saw that he had kidnapped you and decided to send a rescue mission. Now you're here, and you're safe."

"Maybe it's just me but I'm finding it very hard to believe someone who calls himself the _Dark Spirit _would want to rescue me. If you've brought me here to kill me, please do it now I have had it with these ridiculous lies." Spyro shouted.

"Sometimes you make me laugh Spyro, you don't understand anything." The Dark Spirit chuckled and Spyro clenched his paw into a fist angrily.

"I do know! More than you! More than anyone, I KNOW MYSELF!" Spyro yelled triumphantly. Suddenly his body began to glow and energy flew into him.

"We meet again Spire." The Dark Spirit sneered and Spyro growled.

"Show yourself and fight you coward!"

"You are a fool Spire, and now you will die…" the Spirit said and a cloaked figure appeared on the other side of the room. Spyro lost control of his actions again although this time it seemed a different kind of force was controlling him. Making him stronger instead of weaker, and giving him confidence instead of fear.

He dashed forward and shot a ray of light at the cloaked figure but it disappeared and teleported on the other side of the room. It then shot a dark beam in his direction and he deflected it with a light shield.

"You are powerless against me Spire…give up." The Dark Spirit spat.

"Why do you keep calling me Spire? My name is SPYRO!" Spyro yelled and shot a huge fireball in the cloaked figure's direction. It collided with the cloaked figure and a scream erupted from it's depths and all was silent. He knew it wasn't over and that he had to get out of here fast.

He spotted a small doorway on the other side of the room and he ran through it quickly. The dingy hallway didn't have much cover so if he was attacked here he would be trapped. He charged into another room, this one was lighter than the one he had been in before. He now observed his surroundings in a more clear perspective. He was in a Warehouse of some sort; it was obviously abandoned and old due to the rust stains on the doors and walls.

There was a door at the far end of the room and he ran over to it and was about to open it when he heard a voice.

"If you leave now, all hope will be lost!" the dark voice stated.

Spyro paused and laughed.

"I know my destiny, and it's not within your dark and evil clutches!" Spyro yelled and ran out the door.


	16. Chapter 15: A Chaotic Path

------------------------------

Chapter 15- A Chaotic Path

-------------------------------

Thorn tackled Spire to the ground and Spire gasped in shock trying to throw him off but he hung on and began swiping sharp claws at him. Sheer pain erupted through his back and he groaned and through Thorn off with fury.

"Thorn? What are you doing? Were on the same side!" Spire whimpered.

"That's Prince Thorn to you! NOW BOW!" Thorn cackled and suddenly began to glow with a dark Aura. Storm shrieked and began to shake uncontrollably.

"What is it Storm? What's happening?!?!?" Spire yelled.

"He's giving off Dark Aura…that could only mean…he's the dark Kings heir!" Storm gasped eyes wide with shock.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I've known him for my whole life! How could this be?!?!?!?!" Spire cried.

"Spire…there is so much you don't understand. And for awhile I knew nothing as well…but Megmemeth; my new father, told me the truth about you." Thorn spat still glowing with dark aura.

"You want to take over the Dragon Realms and bring evil to the future! I always thought of you as a hero, but the real hero is Megmemeth! He wants to prevent you from dooming the world!" Thorn snapped.

"Thorn! That's not true! It's all wrong! What have you done to yourself?" Spire sobbed.

"After Megmemeth told me the truth, I joined him. He said there was something special about me, unlike any dragon in the universe. He offered me freedom from you evil Lunarnious dragons and a place in his royal family. I accepted to his good cause and now Spire you will die, along with the traitor." Thorn coughed and pointed at Storm.

"That's impossible! How can you be an heir if you don't have royal blood?" Storm stuttered.

"Megmemeth did the honors of transferring some of his blood into mine. He said only truly powerful dragons could take its power, and since I survived I'm the new heir to the throne. The Prince of darkness. Soon I will be King Thorn!" Thorn yelled and charged in for another attack spewing dark flames from his mouth. They made full contact with Spire and he was knocked to the other side of the clearing.

"I won't fight you Thorn. You may be evil but your still my friend, I can't hurt you." Spire winced as he got up and felt pain shock through his body.

"How touching, I was expecting more of a fight. Well have it your way. Goodbye…FRIEND! Hah!" Thorn chuckled and began charging at him with full speed, his whole body igniting with dark flame.

"NO!" a voice yelled and a figure jumped in front of Thorn and a fire erupted in the clearing. Thorn stood beside the figure and winced in pain.

"You haven't won Spire! This is only the beginning!" Thorn yelled and disappeared taking the flames with him.

In the center of the clearing the figure lay limply. It was Commandant! Spire yelled out and erupted into tears going over to his side.

"…S-….Spire…" Commandant stuttered struggling to even speak.

"No! Commandant! This can't be! We'll get you back to camp and then we can fix you up! Just hang in there!" Spire sobbed and signaled for Storm to come over and help.

"No…Spire…my time is over…you know your destiny….r-…remember what I've taught you. I can hear the spirits calling…it is time…" Commandant stuttered and spat blood.

"NO! COMMANDANT! YOU CAN'T!!!" Spire sobbed hysterically.

"I-….have faith in you…..g-…goodbye…" Commandant said and fell silent.

"It's done" storm called and stood in front of a large sarcophagus she had made by molding Earth.

"It's what he would have wanted… now lets lower him in." she continued Spire was still speechless.

They slowly lowered the fallen hero's body into the sarcophagus and Spire sighed.

"It was my fault…I will never look at myself the same way again." Spire rasped.

"You can't blame yourself for this Spire…" Storm interjected.

"Now come, we have ground to cover." She continued.

Spire stood in front of the small tomb they had created for a long time and whispered a promise.

"I promise Commandant…this loss will not be in vain…I will hunt and kill the Dark king and all who follow him. Your death will be avenged, I swear it."

Spire got to his feet and nodded leading Storm out of the clearing.

Finally, Spire began to recognize there surroundings. They were close to camp! He walked slowly alongside with Storm and saw a river. The same one he used to drink from. The camp clearing was up ahead!

"Were close!" Spire exclaimed excitedly and ran into the clearing.

He was shocked to find it completely abandoned and the dens were burnt to the ground. Some flames still lingered in small shrubs. No it wasn't possible, they couldn't be dead! He rapidly searched through the ruins calling names of his friends but heard no responses.

"Spire… I think their…gone." Storm said coldly.

"NO! That's impossible! What do I have to fight for now?" Spire cried in despair.

A shrub rustled at the edge of the clearing and a small figure crawled out limply.

"S-…Spire? Is that you?" the dragon stuttered as if in a terrible shock.

"Mist!" Spire called and ran over to his mentor.

"Are you ok? What happened here?" Spire asked.

"Spire…I'm glad you're ok. We looked for you but we couldn't find you. We figured you had been taken by the Shadolious dragons. It gives me hope to see your safe…" Mist coughed and shuddered.

"Your in pain Mist! Storm get some leaves to press on the wound!" Spire instructed and Storm obeyed.

Soon Storm began applying pressure to the main wounds in Mist's side.

"I never knew such creatures existed in the world that would do such evil…such treachery…and create such chaos…" Mist whispered; that was all the mentor could manage.

Spire looked Storm in the eyes and saw fear…of what? Her own kind? No…it was fear of her father and him alone. He had lied to Storm all of her life and now he was out to kill her…and all the Lunarnious dragons as well.

"Mist…the others…where are they?" Spire asked frantically.

"They told us to evacuate to the crystal caves…but I don't think everyone made it…Mist winced.

"Do you think you can walk?" Spire asked.

"I can try…you saved me; I owe you everything…thank you." Mist said and slowly got to her feet and began limping across the clearing with Storm supporting her.

Spire led them into the cave that Commandant had showed him long ago, when they had just began there training. He opened the secret door and proceeded inward toward the heart of the mountain, where his tribe hopefully resided.

They entered the main cavern to find it lit with the light of crystals and a small fire burning at its center. Around it stood a majority of his tribe wearing grim faces and staring bleakly into the flames.

"Look! It's Spire and Mist! a small dragon called from somewhere around the fire and the dragons turned their heads and their eyes shined bright.

"Spire! I'm glad your safe...we worried about you greatly. Mist, I'm glad to see you survived the fight, we need a strong female like you to keep this tribe alive." An old dragon exclaimed firmly.

It was one of the elders, in fact the only one still living. His name was Chronos; he had once had a royal like coat of green scales with almost unnatural gold streaks in between rows, or so he had been told. But now, they were withered with age forming a distasteful brownish tone. His voice was the only thing that had kept most of its luster over his long years and it boomed powerfully across the cave every time he spoke.

"Well I'm glad to see that most of you are ok. How many survived?"

"There are about 40 of us here…I'm afraid the other 12 weren't so lucky." A young female replied; her name was Thistle.

"Swamp, Rock, Dust, Lumber…there all gone!" A dragon moaned in the far back of the cave, the smoke from the fire made it hard to make out who it was.

"Spire who's that with you?" Thistle asked.

"Yeah who is that? I don't remember seeing _her_ around camp." Another female dragon asked with a slight tone of jealousy.

"This is Storm, she's a friend. It's kind of a long story though and I'm not sure any of you are braced to here it…" Spire stated.

"Were not going anywhere, tell us!" a young dragon yipped.

"It'll set out minds at ease in this hard time. I would be obliged to hear your story." Chronos exclaimed.

Spire looked at Storm and nodded, now was the time to reveal himself for who he was, and who he was chosen to be.


	17. Chapter 16: City of Secrets

------------------------------

Chapter 16- City Of Secrets

-------------------------------

Rain began to fall in the dark city. Neon signs flickered on and off and street lights were dim. Not much happened here, in this city. To many it was a good hiding place. Many criminals chose this place to disappear to if they escaped from jail, and were many dark plans were put together. This place was called Nightingale City, the city that never shown light. It seemed to always be night time in the city, no matter what time you visited… come to think of it, there weren't many visitors anyways.

A lone figure stood out against the environment running down the streets with a fast pace breaking the peace…if there ever was one.

Spyro rushed down the dark streets trying to put as much length between him and the building as possible. He skidded to a stop spraying rain water in all directions. He needed a brake, only the god of the dragons knew how long he had been running. He began to wonder exactly were he was. He knew he was in a place called Nightingale City; he had seen that on a sign, but were exactly was that? Probably very far away from Toizland.

Why had they taken him here and what did they want with him? Even more questions Spyro didn't know the answer to. He realized that he was very hungry, when was the last time he had eaten? He looked around the streets for some sort of café or small store were he could get something. Finally he found a place after searching the whole length of the street, which had no name. The sign read "Tavurn"…he wasn't sure that was proper English, but it didn't seem right.

He entered the small café to find it empty. The tables were flipped upside down and the chairs were folded and stacked into a corner. The place seemed deserted and he was just about to leave when something peculiar caught his eye. There was a candle burning behind the decayed counter of what may have been a bar.

_That's odd… it seems like it was just lit a few minutes ago._ Spyro thought to himself. He decided he would further explore the abandoned tavern. He stepped behind the counter to find a door leading downward. He opened the door and climbed down the staircase and just as he had suspected he found himself inside what looked like an old wine cellar.

It looked old, and the design of the room was out of date but strangely enough the room looked clean, as if it had been recently mopped or vacuumed unlike the top floor. Suddenly he heard the noise of footsteps behind another door and he ducked behind a barrel for cover.

"Yes, everything's been done, all the preparations have been made." A voice said. Spyro peeked out from behind the barrel to see who it was. It was a tall lean Human wearing a tan colored business outfit with a short cut hair and glasses. He seemed to be talking into a cell phone.

"Of course, the dragon has been eliminated. Now we…" The voice replied and stopped in mid sentence.

_Dragon? _Spyro pondered. _Could that be me?_

"I have to go… I'll call you back when I'm at the landing pad. Have the helicopter ready." The voice said and put the phone away.

"I know you're here dragon…I could sense you from a mile away. Show yourself!" the man yelled and Spyro froze in shock.

The barrel collapsed into pieces instantly, or so he thought. He later figured out the man had somehow broken it with his mind.

"Ahh, so it is true. Your alive." The man laughed, as if this whole thing were a joke.

"It's a coincidence I found you down here; you're making my job a lot easier." The man snickered.

"Who the hell are you?" Spyro barked spitting a few sparks of flame.

"I go by Seth, I'm a man of business and I don't usually go into this line of work. But, I heard my boss put a pretty big bounty on your head so I might as well kill you right here right now." The man laughed and suddenly the door locked. What was with this dude and his mind powers?

"You work for the Dark Spirit don't you? Figures as much, you people may act bad ass…but you're really bad at keeping shit to yourselves." Spyro snapped.

"Silence!" Seth yelled and suddenly Spyro froze. He couldn't move anything, not even blink or breathe.

"I will kill you slowly, just like my master would have wanted. Farewell dragon!" Seth stated coldly and waved his hand into the air.

Spyro couldn't breathe and he was running out of air fast! Would he die this terrible death? Alone, in a wine cellar? No…he wouldn't…he couldn't let it end this way. Then he remembered the shard of crystal that Commandant's spirit had given him and with all his strength he focused and the crystals energy and it appeared before him.

"What the fu…!" was all Seth could manage before Spyro harnessed its power to slam into him with great speed. Seth was knocked into the wall and his business suit ripped. In fury he used his mind to direct random wine bottles in the room to hurtle at Spyro rapidly. Spyro ran back in forth attempting to dodge them all but failed and many ended up crashing into him and knocking him down.

He was just about to try and get out of the room when the building rumbled and a figure shot down from the roof and knocked Seth to the ground. It was Darkvoid!

"Spyro! It's good to see you again. I can see your in a tight spot here, lemme handle this." Darkvoid laughed and landed one hard solid kick into Seth's side sending him toppling over with fatigue.

"Damn it!" Seth spat and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

"Well, at least that's over." Spyro spat still panting and soaked in old wine.

"Have you tasted the stuff? I hear old wine tastes as good as Willy Wonka's chocolate!" Darkvoid snickered. Spyro just stared, obviously not getting the joke.

"Follow me." Darkvoid stated and Spyro nodded shaking off the wine from his scales.

They both stepped into the door in which Seth had come out of. Spyro was surprised to see a high tech mechanical operating room inside with many switches, levers, and buttons. Many strange symbols showed on the screens and bar graphs were displayed on a large monitor in the back of the room.

"The control room… I never thought I'd set foot in it. I was always to dumb to do anything with this high tech computer stuff. That's why I hired a pro. You can come out now Ned, coast is clear." Darkvoid stated and sure enough the young dragonologist stepped out from behind one of the large generators.

"Ned! I'm glad to see your ok…how did you get involved with this mess?" Spyro asked.

"Well funny you should mention that…I didn't really have much of a choice. Some goons showed up at my door yesterday and forced me to come out here in secret. They said they needed my knowledge of dragons and computer programming for something…I'm still not quite sure why I'm here. But it's nice to see you Spyro…very nice." Ned said obviously confused.

"Alright Ned, you see that big computer monitor right there? Try to ahck into the security system mainframe; we need to obtain some vital information before we can proceed with the plan." Darkvoid instructed.

"I'll do my best…" Ned replied and sat down on a small stool and began typing rapidly.

"And Spyro, you see that scanner over there? Put the shard onto it. I'll press this button to activate the energy swap." Darkvoid said.

"What? What the hell is an energy swap? Are you sure this is safe?" Spyro asked.

"I can answer questions later! Now hurry, we don't have much time." Darkvoid replied.

Spyro laid the shard gently onto the scanner and Darkvoid pressed the button instantly. The Monitor began showing a bunch of strange symbols and then what looked like checkmark appeared and words in a different language followed.

"Alright energy swaps complete. With that much power surged into the computer at once, this whole place should blow within a half an hour." Darkvoid said and took the shard off the scanner and handed it to Spyro.

"Were blowing the place up? Why? I want some answers because this whole facade seems a little out of control!" Spyro barked.

"Ok, does this make sense to you; were blowing up one of your enemies main headquarters to slow them down and to also ketch them off guard while also obtaining important information we need in order to defeat them." Darkvoid explained calmly.

"Ok…I guess it makes sense. But when we get out of here, you better get into a little more depth about it." Spyro snapped and Darkvoid just shrugged.

"How is it going over there Ned?" Darkvoid called.

"Pretty well, I've almost hacked my way through, just a few more codes I got to brake." Ned replied eyes glued to the screen.

"You said this place would blow up in a half an hour, shouldn't we like get out of here now?" Spyro gasped starting to panic.

"Relax, I was exaggerating. It's more like 45 minutes. We'll be done here soon." Darkvoid chuckled.

"Since when were you the boss?" Spyro retorted.

"Since I was born!" Darkvoid joked and suddenly a loud ping noise sounded from Ned's monitor.

"Alright were in!" Ned said enthusiastically and Darkvoid rushed over to the monitor pushing Ned out of the seat.

"Talk about rude!" Ned snorted and began to walk towards Spyro when he froze in mid step.

"You can't defeat a dark disciple that easily!" A voice boomed from the door. It was Seth.


	18. Chapter 17: Sunrise

------------------------------

Chapter 17- Sunrise

-------------------------------

Spire woke up, and shook the dirt from his scales. He and the rest of his tribe had spent the night in the crystal cave. He began to wonder were everyone was since there were only a few dragons still sleeping in the cavern. Even Storm and Mist were gone; they must be outside if anywhere. Spire got to his feet and trotted in the direction of the cave entrance.

He exited the cave and was surprised at the site he saw. His tribe was working on rebuilding the camp, looking determined as if there fear had suddenly been replaced with courage and hope. He knew why, last night he had told his story in front of all of them. Many were inspired and hopeful and willing to help win this war. A few dragons were uncomfortable with having Storm around camp because she was a Shadoulious, but they would have to get used to it…Storm would stay by his side always.

"Spire! Glad to see you're awake. We have already begun reconstructing and reinforcing the camp." A voice called. It was one of the younger males dragons; Golem. He was heavily built, with rough brownish scales and seemed to be currently second in charge of the tribe.

"Hello Golem, I'm glad to see that the tribe has hope again." Spire responded.

"And it's all because of you Spire, remember that." Golem said proudly and stomped a foot.

"There is a more serious issue however that I would like to talk to you about." Golem stated on a more serious note.

"Of course, anything." Spire agreed.

"As you may have known, we are very few in numbers unlike the Shadoulious who have grown vaster then ever. If we want to have a chance of winning this war, we need help." Golem suggested.

"Help? From who?" Spire questioned.

"We must attempt in making an alliance with another race so they can assist us in battle; I suggest the Krockators. We have made dealings with them in the past and I'm sure they will understand our reasoning. I also have some friends in their Clan; another reason to attempt this alliance. What do you think?" Golem stated.

"I think it's a great idea, but how do you suppose we are going to meet with them and get them to listen to out proposition?" Spire asked. He didn't know what a Krockator was but it sounded like a good idea.

"We should confront them on the edge of their territory so we won't be showing disrespect. I'll gather up seven of our own to help with the expedition. We'll set off at noon." Golem confirmed.

"Spire, you stay here while I confirm this with Chronos." Golem continued and walked off in another direction.

Spire snorted in annoyance. If he was so respected, why was he still sometimes treated like the same small Spire who hadn't been fire picked yet? He had earned a respectable place in his tribe and he thought it was time he had been fire picked. Maybe he would talk to Chronos about it later. Soon enough Golem and Chronos came out of the den.

"Let the tribe be called together for a meeting!" Chronos stated and the small tribe gathered outside the elder's den.

"Currently we don't have a very good chance of winning this war due to our dwindling numbers. We must seek help in the other races who will see the path of justice and join us in our goal of freedom!" he stated powerfully.

"But who will help us?" Thistle asked.

"Good question Thistle. We have decided on asking the Krockators for help." Golem answered. The tribe mumbled amongst themselves for a few moments and then stopped to let Chronos and Golem continue.

"We need seven of you to go on a patrol to their territory, where we can hopefully talk to them. Two of these dragons will be me and Spire. Who else would like to join the patrol?" Golem stated.

"I'll go." Thistle exclaimed.

"I'll go!" called another dragon and this continued until they had seven dragons that had joined.

"Wait! Can I go?" Yelled Storm rushing into the clearing suddenly. She was late; he hadn't seen her in the duration of the meeting. Mist limped after her and they sat down together in the back of the rows of dragons many giving them scornful faces. They must have been talking to one another. He was surprised on how much their friendship had grown within these past two days.

"Please excuse out tardiness Chronos, we were finishing up some errands we had to do around camp." Mist stated.

"Excuse accepted, please join us." Chronos nodded in understanding.

"What about my request? Can I join the patrol or not?" Storm spat obviously frustrated for being somewhat ignored.

"No, we already have seven dragons; we need the rest of you back in camp." Golem stated.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Golem…" Storm replied.

"Meeting dismissed." Chronos stated and the tribe began to resume their normal duties.

It was noon, and the patrol of 7 dragons began to prepare for the long journey ahead.

"Remember, don't say anything offensive towards the Krockators they are very short tempered and might even attack you if you do so. Well, that's my last word of advice, so let's go." Golem said and began to lead the patrol out of camp.

Spire saw Storm run up to him with eyes close to tears.

"Spire…this will be the first time we were apart for months…" Sstorm said biting back tears.

"Promise you'll come back safely!" Storm abruptly continued.

"Don't worry Storm, I'll be fine. Take care of the tribe, and yourself. I love you." Spire responded and nudged her comfortingly.

_"Goodbye Spire…"_ Storm whispered and her voice seemed to echo, even across time itself.

Spire rejoined the patrol and they began their long journey to Krockator territory.

The patrol had been traveling for at least a day now and Golem had said they were very close to Krockator territory, although Spire seemed as lost as ever in the strange Jungle.

"The edge of their territory is this way! Follow me!" Golem exclaimed and began silently trotting through the dense forest, as if he was scared he might awaken something. "There it is; the entrance to their territory." Golem stated and stood beside what looked like an oddly shaped boulder. Spire looked more closely and noticed that it had strange inscriptions engraved on it. It looked like some sort of foreign tribal language and he couldn't decipher it.

"The inscriptions, what do they say?" asked a young male dragon in the patrol.

"Krockator Territory, trespassers and passerbies are prosecuted equally." Golem read slowly; apparently he knew how to read this language.

"It doesn't seem like there too friendly." Spire grunted.

"You'd be surprised, they are not as tough as they may seem once you get to know them." Golem retorted as if defending them.

The earth began to shake and small rocks bounced of the ground.

"What's happening? Is it an earthquake?" a dragon from the patrol shouted and Golem laughed.

"It's them; they've come to meet us." Golem responded and suddenly five bulky crocodile-like creatures lumbered across the clearing and stopped once they were a few feet in front of their patrol.

He had seen one of these creatures before, but where? Now he remembered; it had eaten the rabbit that the strange messenger had told him avoid. Now that he thought about it, did the messenger tell him this for his own safety, or just so he wouldn't get a chance to talk to the creature?

"BLAAAAAAARGH! Why do you trespass on our territory dragon?" one of the creatures bellowed, its voice booming throughout the entire clearing.

"We mean no harm Krockator, we come here to talk not to fight." Golem said hoarsely.

"Golem…that you?" one of the Krockators called.

"Gorlack! I'm glad you recognize me." Golem said and nodded in understanding.

The Krockators looked at Gorlack strangely.

"You know this dragon?" the one that had yelled at them earlier said. It must be the leader of this patrol.

"Yes. We friends. Golem not like others. Golem kind." Gorlack stated.

Why did he speak in such a strange dialect? Maybe it was a normal trait in Krockators, Spire didn't know.

"Fine, Gorlack no falseteller. Dragon speak his words." The leader said and all of a sudden the earth began to shake again but instead of Krockators they were strange deformed creatures, a lot like the ones that had ambushed him and Storm in the forest.

"Swamp beasts!" Gorlack cried in terror before they began to attack.


	19. Chapter 18: The Threat

------------------------------

Chapter 18- The Threat

-------------------------------

Ned was frozen, as if time had stopped, though it hadn't. Spyro could see his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He was running out of air!

"Who the hell are you and why do you want to kill me?" Spyro spat sharply.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm a dark disciple, one of the Dark Spirit's closest followers. That should also explain why I want to kill you." Seth laughed and tightened an invisible grip on Ned who seemed to be struggling although he couldn't move.

"Log out of the computer _Darkvoid_ or this human will be killed." Seth threatened but Darkvoid just stood there by the monitor, not doing anything.

"Let the human die, it least concerns me." Darkvoid stated and Spyro stared at him in shock. _Would he really let him die?_

"Fine then." Seth replied and suddenly Ned fell to the floor, dead.

"NOOO! How could you do such a thing? YOU DEMON!" Spyro wailed and looked in shock at the body of his dead friend. He seemed to be directing this at both of them.

"I follow orders, my decisions are chosen by my master and I perform them obediently. Now Spyro, you will die." Seth spat and raised a hand dramatically, like a sword.

Seth was suddenly beaten sideways and trampled as a few large dragons entered the room. The dragon elders!

"Come, we don't have much time." called Eldon.

"Spyro, the Dark disciple is keeping a shard here I can sense it." Olden commented and they stepped further into the room.

Spyro cringed when he saw the trampled corpse of Seth slightly twitching in shock.

"Well, the bomb has been activated so let's get out of here." Darkvoid said carrying a few papers he had printed out.

"We have to find that crystal before we can go anywhere!" Olden stated firmly.

"Very well, find your crystal and let's go!" Darkvoid hissed.

Spyro took out is shard and pointed it in the air. It began to glow violently, as if the crystal were very near. In fact, it seemed to be pointing in Seth's direction.

Darkvoid reached into Seth's pocket and sure enough withdrew a crystal.

"Well what do you know? He had it! Wouldn't have guessed. Now come on guys lets go." Darkvoid laughed and threw the shard at Spyro who caught it with ease.

"Something isn't right. This all seems to easy…like it was planned ahead of time." Spyro commented worriedly.

"We can't worry about that right now, we need to get out of here." Darkvoid snapped. Spyro looked at him harshly. The bomb would go off in 45 minutes, they had time. Why was he in such a rush?

"The small Dark one is right, we must go. Follow us Spyro." Eldon exclaimed and the dragon Elders stalked out of the room. Before Spyro exited the room he shot a quick glance at the two motionless bodies lying on the floor of the room. He shuddered when he saw Seth twitch a few more times and emitted a strange noise. Wait…he wasn't twitching he seemed to be chuckling to himself a grim smile spreading across his face. Something was going on, and they had to get out of here as quickly as possible.

They ran through the hallways quickly covering as much ground as they could within there limited time they had. There didn't seem to be any guards, another aspect that made their escape suspiciously easy. Finally they came to the staircase that led up to the abandoned tavern and instead of climbing it the dragon elders surged their bulky bodies through two levels of wood and into the night sky above Darkvoid and Spyro followed behind.

Soon they were at least a few miles from the dark city. Once again questions arose in Spyro's mind that he ached to ask. But he knew they would have to wait, they to conserve their energy for what may lie ahead of them.

"Darkvoid, is that really you?" Oldan finally asked after they had been flying for awhile.

"Yes it's me…but I've changed. I'm on your side now there's no doubt about it. I'll help Spyro in any way I can. I feel like I owe him something, my trust, my loyalty for reasons I can't fully understand." Darkvoid said.

"Just as the prophecies foretold Oldan. The evil of the past will renew light on the future." Eldon stated.

"Of course, I was wrong to not consult the prophecies first forgive me." Oldan said and dipped his head downward shamefully.

"Prophecies? You can read them?" Spyro asked intently.

"Lung-Wei! Many prophecy told to us. We take heed and advise the community on what to do when decision making goes tough." Lung-Wei stated. He must be talking about Toizland. So that's what their purpose was in the city? To advise the community?

"Lately however, we received prophecies of great power and destiny. That's when we knew you had returned, the descendant of Spire, the hero of light." Eldon explained.

"As dragon elders it is our duty to protect the ancient heritage and guide such heroes. This is why we are helping you now, for the most part." Oldan commented.

"How did you find us?" Spyro asked.

"That was easy. Shards of the ancient power crystal are easy to detect, especially if you have one with you." Oldan replied and held up a shard.

"You guys have one? That's great! That means we already have 3 out of 8." Spyro exclaimed enthusiastically.

"The other 5 are most likely in the hands of our enemy. We better be cautious if we are going to retrieve them all." Darkvoid warned.

"Hey, you were talking about a bomb right? When does that go off?" Spyro asked Darkvoid.

"I've been counting for awhile now; should be 5 more seconds." Darkvoid snickered.

"5 more…" Spyro stated and behind them a huge explosion erupted from the ground seeming to shake the entire world. It was so powerful Spyro could feel the heat of the flames on his neck. A large bulky shape swayed swiftly from the explosion and the 6 of them gasped with surprise. It looked like some kind of aircraft. This could mean…_they escaped!_

"GO GO GO let's get out of here!" Darkvoid exclaimed worriedly. Did he know more about this ship then they did?

Suddenly a pod-like object was shot out of the ship and headed straight for them. _A missile!_ How would they avoid it? But his thoughts were interrupted the missile was a few feet away from his head before everything suddenly stopped.

Spyro looked around the area. Everything was motionless, even the missile a few feet away. This had happened to him before, when Darkvoid had almost killed him.

"Oldan, did you do that?" Spyro asked.

"No Spyro, it was you who." Oldan replied and flew over to where he was.

"But I don't understand, I didn't have your special machine, it just happened." Spyro stated.

"Spyro, you have some powers you aren't even aware of yet. As you gather the shards more of these powers will reveal themselves to you." Oldan explained.

"But I don't understand what these are shards to? Apparently they have something to do with me…but…I just don't know what." Spyro said.

"I can't tell you that now Spyro. Just look around you for a few moments. You've stopped time. This power usually takes a normal dragon years to master, but you did it perfectly by instinct." Oldan exclaimed.

"There is more to learn about this new power but I can not tell you now since we are running out of time." Oldan said and he raised his paws into the air and a greenish light hazed his vision and faded to black.

He woke up back in his nest in the Dragon Elder's building. He didn't quite understand what had happened and he ran upstairs to speak with Oldan.

"Hey Oldan what…" he began but stopped once he saw all four of the dragon elders were surrounded by strange hooded creatures.

"There he is!" one of the figures called and pointed a dark boney finger in his direction. They laughed heavily and began to close in on him. _Was this the end?_


	20. Chapter 19: The Prophecy

--

Chapter 19- The Prophecy

The battle began as the Krockators, Dragons and Swamp beasts clashed. The Krockators slashed with their heavy scaly paws and bit with such ferocity it could easily crush solid rock. No wonder why they would be such important allies. The Lunarnious dragons attacked with quick and swift swipes from their light weight claws and attacked them with small elemental magic as well. Spire was in deep combat with one of the swamp beasts and it snarled and charged in his direction. He quickly avoided it and shot a boulder of earth at it crushing it completely.

Soon enough the party had fought or killed most of the Swamp Beasts, the rest fled from the clearing limping and wailing.

"Dragon, fought well. Krockator In your debt. We owe thanks." The leader of the Krockator party said. "Name is Solrack." It continued.

"Your welcome. I just have one request sir Solrack; take us to your leader so we may speak with him." Golem asked calmly.

"Very well Dragon. Follow behind." Solrack agreed and began to walk out of the clearing and into the forest.

The dragon and krockator parties followed. Some of the krockators were grumbling and whispering at one another. They obviously felt somewhat uncomfortable about the dragon's presence. _Why was that?_ Gorlack began walking side by side with Golem and they fell into deep conversation. Spire managed to overhear a few bits, but not much seemed very important.

"No outsider seen King in 100 years." Gorlack told Golem.

"Is he that much of a grouch?" Golem replied and they both laughed hoarsely.

After hours of walking they finally reached what looked to be a large gate held together with strong vines and crafted from unrefined wood. Atop what looked to be a primitive guard tower stood a krockator with some sort of speaker device formed from hallowed tree trunk. There was a similar device at the base of the gate. Solrack began to speak into it.

"Patrol return with visitor who wish to speak with the king. Earned worthiness by fighting off pack of swamp beasts." Solrack spoke into the device.

There was a short pause before the response.

"Enter." A voice said and the heavy wooden gate began to lift revealing the wondrous camp within.

It was amazing! It was so brimming with activity it was hard to look at. Krockators were everywhere doing everything. Working on small crop fields, making weaponry and even some small shops could be seen brimming with eager customers.

The party made it's way through the crowded streets to a large building elegantly decorated with gold and statues of Krockators in deep combat. There was a large staircase leading to the entrance and the party slowly made their way up it. Once they reached the doors two Krockators in heavily plated body armor wielding large axes stepped in front of the door.

Solrack grumbled a few words to them that he couldn't understand, probably in Krock tongue; their own native language. The guards looked at each other shrugged and cleared a path to the entrance and the party continued on through.

The inside of the building was even more magnificent then the outside. Brilliant Burgundy banners hung from walls made of solid gold and they walked across a royal carpet pressed against a shiny marble floor. The building was huge enough to easily fit millions of Krockators…Spire wondered what kinds of things took place here.

Eventually they came to a large doorwat that led into a dark room dimly lit by torches on opposite sides. Unlike the previous room, this one was small and a bit dingy. However, wealth was still shown by a solid gold throne in the rooms center decorated with gems of all colors and shapes.

Atop the throne sat a surprisingly small and delicate creature with what looked like a short grayish beard. Surprisingly enough, the creature wasn't even Krockator it was some kind of Humanoid. Spire gasped at the site for he had never met nor seen a Human before he had only heard about them and their remote tribes that thrived in tall icy mountains.

"Greetings sire. We have Dragon who wish to speak. They mean for no fight. Just peaceful talk." Solrack spoke with his finest language. Spire noticed he had stumbled on some words and took long pauses before and after sentences.

"Thank you Solrack. Before this meeting may commence, I would like to know the topic of this meeting and why you didn't forewarn me about it." The king said. Spire nearly doubled back on how elegantly he spoke Dragon tongue.

"Very well Sire, then I will cut to the point. We come to persuade you to help us fight the Shadolious." Golem firmly stated.

There was a sudden uproar in the room as the patrol of Krockators began howling angrily and stomping their feet against the floor. Soon Spire realized it wasn't out of anger they were actually laughing.

"Dragons funny. Krockators make no Alliances. Dragons go home." Some of the patrol called while hysterically stomping around.

The king's brows furrowed and his face withdrew in anger.

"SILENCE!" the king bellowed with a loud furious voice. The Krockators withdrew and whimpered quietly. They had probably expected the king to laugh with them, but he hadn't. How had they grown to fear and respect a being half their size?

"Apology sire! Please except it!" said Solrack and the krockators looked at their feet feeling shameful. The king sighed and put a hand to his face.

"Apology excepted, but please wait outside until the meeting is over Krockators." The king stated.

"Yes sire!" the Krockators replied and marched out of the room, doors closing behind them.

"I apologize for the interruption Golem. Sometimes my Krockators can be very obnoxious, but most times they are very reliable and respectful." The king said. Golem didn't look surprised he knew his name. Perhaps they had met before.

"Apology accepted Sire." Golem stated.

"Please, call me Peter." The king insisted.

"Very well Peter. So, as I was saying I would like to form an alliance with you and then we will both be able to tag team the Shadolious and eliminate them for good. I know your Warriors well, they will be up for a new challenge." Golem stated.

"Interesting proposition Golem. I can see how eliminating your main rivals might spur your own growth from your broken tribe and benefit you in many ways. I'm indeed interested in helping you rebuild your once Great clan and helping you fight the Shadolious." King Peter stated.

"That's great then..." Golem started but King Peter lifted up a hand to signify he wasn't done speaking.

"My only concern is that my Krockator Kingdom will not receive any benefits. I am not being selfish; I am just being concerned for the sake of my clan. For as you well know every leader's first concern is in his clan." King Peter stated.

"I knew you would bring up this point. And my answer is straightforward; If you don't help us fight the Shadolious they will undoubtedly eliminate us. But they won't stop there. Their power hungry king will continue his conquest until the entire world is in his grasp. I know it, it's in his nature." Golem exclaimed.

"I understand your reasoning, but how can you be so sure? Maybe he has greater intentions than to conquer the world. Maybe he wishes to make peace. I am not taking sides in this fight. I deeply apologize Golem." King Peter solemnly stated. Golem's face went blank and all emotions slowly seeped out of it.

"Yes Sire…" Golem stated and signaled his patrol to move out. _NO!_ Spire thought to himself. _I can't just let this happen! I came here for a reason, and I'm not leaving until my mission is complete!!_

Spire rand back in front of the throne with a jolt and the other dragons looked at him with awkward glances.

"You can't let this go! You can't just reject us like this! We are in your need, and you're sending us to hell? I'm sorry if I'm speaking out of turn _your highness_ but you better listen up!" Spire yelled and walked so close to the king he could see his beady old eyes full of flushing emotions.

"I am the one chosen by the ancestors of my kind to lead our tribe to victory and I will….NOT…..LET….THIS…..HAPPEN!" Spire hysterically yelled sending sparks spraying across the room luckily nothing caught fire; they were now just scorch marks on the once elegant carpet. Golem and the other Dragons looked at Spire with awe.

Spire waited for King Peter to send them out furiously, but he didn't. He just sat in his small throne staring directly into Spires eyes.

"The prophecy _is_ true..." King Peter stated awestruck and stood up.

"Prophecy, Sire?" Golem asked.

"Yes. A few months ago on my yearly visit to the temple of our ancestors, an ancient Krockator leader spoke to me in a dream. He spoke of a time of Great darkness that would fall over all the realms. When this time came, a new leader would rise and lead a great battle for the greater good of all races. The outcome of this great battle would decide the future, and destiny of the entire world. I had no idea this time would come so soon…" King Peter explained with a wrinkled forehead. Peter kneeled before Spire and Spire looked down at him in shock.

"I will serve you until I die Lord Spire. Let us win this fight."


End file.
